Concrete Angels
by DisneyWhoLockian
Summary: Bridgette Eareckson lives with her little brother and abusive father. Her boyfriend, Geoff Lewis, is everything to her. But what happens when Bridgette's abuse goes to far, and Geoff takes a stand against it? First full story! **EDIT 3-29-13 THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED SOON!**
1. Chapter 1 Bridgette

**Hello all! Here's my first fanfic story I plan FOR SURE to finish ((though it may take awhile)) :) Each chapter will be in a different POV, so be sure to read near the top so you don't get confused! I suck at summaries so here's a better one! Please enjoy!**

**_P.S. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND ((possibly)) SLIGHT LEMONS!_**

**Summary- Bridgette Eareckson lives with her little brother and abusive father, Adam. No one knows her secret except her boyfriend, Geoff Lewis. Geoff hates the way Bridgette is being treated, and wants to do something about it, but Bridgette is trying to put it off, wanting to keep Geoff away from the horror she know Adam is capable of bringing. But when Bridgette's abuse goes too far, Geoff knows it has to stop. But when he goes for revenge, everything that can go wrong does, and Bridgette is torn between making one of the most difficult options of her life.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>BRIDGETTE POV<span>**_

The ocean breeze whipped around my sunkissed hair around like whisps of gold ribbons as I rode out a wave. Surfing. There's nothing else like it. Nothing could make me feel this happy, this wild, this... this _free._ . . . Okay, except maybe Geoff and his insane parties, but I highly doubt it.

It was another of those late summer days, the ones that feel the best, just right before schools start up again for everyone. These are the days I love the most, and the ones i'll miss the most; with a perfect breeze and even better waves, what surfer wouldn't love it?

I glided gracefully down the rest of the wave and hopped off my surfboard, splashing cool refreshing water around me like my own private bubble. I waded the rest of the way back to shore and squeezed water out of my hair, scraping wannabe bits of sand off of me as I walked towards the lifeguards shack.

It was almost sunset, around the time where kids and families went home, leaving sandcastles to the wind and waves, lifeguards took off their vests and sunglasses, tossing them carelessly in the lifeguard house as thoughts of home or friends eagerly consumed them, and one of the only times where Mr. Evans, the owner of The Shady Shack snack bar and one of my friends' father, closed up for the day, still bringing a monster appetite home to his family.

All of the surfers were already gone except me. I always stayed until the last possible second, not wanting to ever leave the place I thought of as home.

Since it was only about 7:30, I threw on my light blue sweatshirt and jean shorts over my wetsuit and went to the lifeguard's shack to grab my backpack. Since it was the summer, I used my backpack as a kind of beach bag, with extra clothes, tennis shoes, a towel, brush, etc... But during the school year, I always came to the beach straight after school, never bothering to stop at home to drop anything off.

Why? Because I dreaded the place. There was a big monster there, a big, scary, menacing, deadly monster, and if it weren't for Donovan, my 11 year old brother, I would never bother coming home again.

The monster has a name. It's Adam Spencer. Donovan calls the beast Dad, but he'll never be my father. Not after what happened to Mom. You see, Adam is an alcholoic, smoker, druggie, and man slut all in one, compact, 41 year old man. Apparentally, he used to be really handsome, star quarterback for his high school team, and the sweetest man alive.

Well, I don't get where Mom got _that_ image from, because all I see is an ugly, meth user, whiskey drinker, drug dealer, prostitute loving, child-abusing, horrible son of a gun. If only Mom could see him now...

But thats another story.

I shoved the shack door aside, grabbing my bag and sandals before my eyes could adjust to the gloom of the wooden shack. I wandered back out and trodded over the sand to the pier. I walked towards the end, my feet making the wooden planks creak with protest at every step. I set my bag down and sat next to it on the edge of the dock, feet dangling over the edge, staring out to the sea as the sun crawled down the sky, inch by inch, like coming down a slide at the park in slow motion and taking the color and warmth with it.

I sighed as my thoughts waddled over to think about school. Only four more days before classes were back in session, four days left of my freedom, four days of non-stop surfing and tanning and hanging with tourist surfers. I spent every waking moment during weekends or breaks here at the beach. I never wanted to be home, never under the same roof or anywhere near Adam. After what he'd done to me and my family, I wanted nothing to do with the sick bastard.

But, at the same time, I couldn't wait to get back to school for alot of reasons: I kinda missed Courtney's constant griping and nagging and denial of her crush on Duncan, Duncan's snarky comments to his "Princess" who he also denied his love, to Gwen's somewhat depressing poetry, to Trent's lovely guitar solos, to Owen's constant eating and farting... Okay, that last one I think I could live without. But the one thing I missed the most was Geoff.

I sighed and smiled as I thought about him, and, lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the wood boards creaking as someone crept up behind me on the dock, only when their faint shadow was upon me did I looked up and gasp, building up a scream.

I had just barely realized who had snuck up behind me when I fell off the dock, giving a yelp of surprise. I splashed down in the water, spitting stray water and hair out of my mouth, and glared up at my attacker. He stood there, eyes wide, his mouth an 'o' of surprise and laughter as he saw me wading in the water.

"Geoffery Lewis." I started angrily, faking a glare at him. "How dare you sneak up on me!"

"S-Sorry, Bridge." Geoff stuttered, going along with my play rage. As he watched me, he chuckled and held out a hand to me to pull me back up.

I accepted his hand, but smirked as I caught a glimpse of a plan. Geoff stared at me, confuzed at my mischevious look, then shock and disbelief as I tugged him down into the water with me, having to dodge out of the way so he wouldn't squash me.

He resurfaced, gasping for air as I laughed heartily at the goofy look on Geoff's face. He stared blankly at me for a second, then started cracking up too, head flung back in delight. We tred water for awhile, laughing our guts out, then helped eachother back onto the dock, laying down on the wooden planks. Geoff put his arm around my shoulders as I snuggled close to him, shivering at being in the cold ocean for so long.

"What a welcome that was." I commented.

"Hey, babe." Geoff whispered, burying his face into my wet hair and neck, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Hi, Geoff." I smiled back, leaning back and looking at his handsome face.

Geoff. What could I say about him? I could say he's a polite gentleman, with close cropped hair, a different black pressed suit everyday, a tendency to get straight A's and win awards. Pshh. Maybe on opposite day, but maybe not even then! Geoff is one of the most energetic guy's I've ever met ever! He's a _real_ partier, but he's also a real sweetie. He's pretty tall at 6'1, wears a open pink shirt, jean shorts, brown sandals, and a green cowboy hat all the time, and is probably the hottest guy ever. He's kinda popular and get's invited to parties alot, but is so loyal to spending time with his friends and me. He has golden blonde hair that almost matches mine, but goes alittle past his ears, and the brightest baby blue eyes that are always sparkling with enthusiasm. He gets decent grades and doesn't care what people think about him, but cares what people's issues are and how he can help.

"Bridge? You in there?" Geoff cocked an eyebrow at me, seeing me staring at him for awhile. I shook my head and blushed, mentally scolding myself for being so spacy. I gave him a small and sweet kiss, snuggling back against him.

"Sorry. Zoned out again."

"What'cha thinkin' about?" He asked, rubbing his hands along my arms as I shivered again.

"I was thinking about how amazing you are." I said, earning a silent chuckle from Geoff's chest.

"Oh you were, were you?" He asked, skeptical.

"Mmhmm." I muttered, getting sleepier the longer Geoff was running his hands over my arms. He saw me and chuckled again, giving me a sweet smile. We laid there for awhile, just enjoying each others company in silence, listening to the last cries of the gulls and feeling the suns last rays of warmth before it went to shine on another part of the earth.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Geoff yawned, streched and started to stand up.

"Come on, Bridgette. Time to go. It's-" He paused, glancing at his watch. "Holy shizz, man! It's 8:50! Told the man I was coming home at 8:30!"

I shot up straight as an arrow. Ohhhh crap.

"You gotta be kidding me! I was supposed to be home at 8 to check on Donovan!" I shrieked as I threw my sandals on and threw my bag on my shoulder. Geoff was already half way down the beach by the time I caught up to him. He held his hat with one hand and grabbed my hand with the other. We sped towards my bike and his car.

"Throw it in the trunk. I'll drop you off." Geoff panted as he came to a halt, digging the jingly keys out of his pocket.

"But you'll be ev-" I started to protest, but Geoff just grabbed my silver bike from the rack, popped open the trunk, and tossed it in, slamming it down and jumping into the drivers seat. I reluctantly climbed in and barely had my seatbelt around me when Geoff sped out of the parking space and onto the road towards my house.

His glowing dashboard in his BMW told me it was 8:53. Man I was so busted. With the windows down in the car, the loose hair from my ponytail was whipping around. Geoff practically had to sit on his hat to keep it from blowing out and away.

We sped along in silence. Geoff'd been to my house plenty of times, more than anyone else knew he had been. He'd snuck up the tree onto my roof outside my window one night, and ever since then he'd come along about 2 or 3 times a week to hang or talk or even (once) sleep with me (not as in "sleep" with me, but, you know, literally sleep with me.).

I glanced at the menacing glowing numbers, showing me 8:55 on the clock. I was a mess. I hoped Donovan or even Adam wouldn't notice.

"Ugh! Come on, red lights! Let's go!" Geoff shouted to the stoplight. Even though the beach was only 2 or 3 miles away from my house, there were still a whole lot of stoplights. As soon as the turn signal turned on, he zoomed around the corner, and not a second later my house was in view.

And so was Adam's boiling red face.

_Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 1! Please R&amp;R! I'd appreciate it! Don't sue me for grammar issues or too much OOC-ing ((I'm 13 gimme a break you guys!)) ((I'm joking... :3 lol)) Anyway please enjoy reading!<strong>

**~Mik Mik :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Geoff

**Hello again! Here's Chapter 2 of Concrete Angels. It can be very OOC at points throughout this story, but I kind of prefer it that way, so no flames please!**

**P.S. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND ((possibly)) LEMONS! **

* * *

><p><strong>GEOFF POV<br>**  
>As soon as Adam, Bridgette's sore and sorry excuse for a father, could be seen standing out front from our seats in the car, Bridgette whimpered and shrunk down in her seat, eyes wide. I hated seeing her like this. Bridgette's everything to me! To see someone so messed up, so abusive, so <em>dangerous<em> making Bridgette cower down, even living in the same house as her, made an angry flare shoot up inside me. I couldn't stand seeing Bridgette, _my Bridgette_, look so helpless and scared.

"Bridge," I said suddenly, looking over at her, slowing down a bit. "Want me to stop the car? You can hang at my place tonight. Or you can probably hang at Gwen's or Courtney's tonight."

"No." She whispered, eyes still transfixed on her father. She swallowed before saying in a stronger voice, "It'll be okay." She tore her emerald green eyes towards me and gave me a hint of a smile. I put my hand over her's and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

I pulled up into her driveway, right next to a fuming - and probably drunk - Adam, Bridgette gave a tiny whimper, put on her brave face, and stepped out of the car to face Adam.

Now Adam was a kinda creepy dude. He was about 6'5 with knotty, scraggly, greasy blonde hair, and cold, lifeless black eyes that could probably burn a hole through a house if he wanted too. Tonight, his leather jacket and ripped up black shirt with "Metallica" on the front of it and loosy, baggy jeans, along with one of his many tattoos on his neck sticking out all complimented his mood perfectly...

He looked like an angry drunk Chris McClean who ran out of hair products. Not a pretty sight either, trust me.

I hopped out of the car, trying not to shudder at Adam, and lifted Bridgette's bike out of the car, trying to secretly listen to Bridgette's and Adam's conversation.

"Where the hell have you been, girl?" Adam asked in his slurred speach, making me hold back a laugh and saying something about Ozzy Osbourne. That's another thing that bothered me. Two things actually: one is that he always sounded drunk, and for all I know he probably is, and secondly, he never called his children by their names. Always 'girl' or 'boy' or 'brat' or some other, ah, inappropriate words I'd rather not repeat.

"I was at the beach like normal." Bridgette defiantly replied, head held high.

_Thatta girl, Bridge. _I silently urged, rolling the bike towards the garage.

"The kid said you'd probably be with the rugrat here." Adam slurred, nodding in my general direction. I stiffened when I heard me refered to as a 'rugrat'.

"Donovan could have no possible way of knowing Geoff showed up at the beach to pick me up, Adam. It's none of your business. Oh, just leave it there, Geoff. I'll get it later." Bridgette glanced towards me, motioning to the wall. I set the bike down, kicked down the kickstand, and came over to stand beside Bridgette. I decided to help her in this fight.

"Hey, man." I started. "It's not Bridge's fault she's late. I kept her after to talk to her."

"I'm really late too." I noticed, glancing at my watch and noticing the time. 9:03. Oh how much time flies when your scared out of your wits. I turned to Bridgette to say goodnight, but Adam grabbed my arm and shoved me into the car door hard, breathing deeply.

"You get the fuck away from here, boy, and I don't want to see you around my property again, you hear? YOU HEAR?" Adam yelled, spitting on my face. I could smell the whiskey on his breath, and in the faint light of the porch-lamp and the moonlight, he looked even scarier than usual.

"Adam, get away from him!" Bridgette yelled at him, grabbing ahold of his arm.

"Stay out of this, girl!" He yelled back, shoving Bridgette down and kicking her, making her cry out in pain.

"Get inside, now!" Adam yelled down at her, and he threw me aside and stormed into the garage, slamming the door with such force, I think he may have caused some new waves down by the beach. I glanced around and saw some neighbors glancing fearfully out of their curtains and double-checking their locks and windows.

I knelt down beside Bridgette, holding her close to me, rocking her back and forth. She was sniffing loudly and crinkling her nose in that funny little way, so I knew she was about to cry. She was so tough and beautiful most of the time, but now, she looked like a fallen, hopeless little kid. It hurt me alot seeing her like this. That angry flare I felt earlier only grew bigger as I noticed the bruise on her shin.

"I'm not letting you stay here." I told her, glancing down at her torn angels face. "I can't stand watching him treat you like this."

"No, Geoff. You should go. I'll be fine." She told me, scrambling out of my grasp and standing up, but wobbling slightly on her left leg where Adam kicked her. I grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to face me.

"Bridgette, I'm not letting you stay here!"

"But Donovan-"

"He can come too! You guys can come live with us!" My voice cracked alittle as I glanced into her broken face. "I just can't stand this any longer."

Bridgette's hands came up to cup my face for a moment. Then she broke down crying, flinging her arms around my neck and sobbing into my shoulder loudly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly, never wanting to let go until all her pain went away.

We stood there for a few minutes, Bridgette still sobbing, when a door creaked open and Donovan ran out to greet us. Donovan was tall for his age, but could've been the spitting image of Bridgette. He had the same shade of golden blonde hair and identical shiny green eyes. He was built a little like Adam, and would probably be as tall as me soon enough, even though I was 16 and he was only 11.

"Bridgette!" He cried as he stumbled up to us. She turned around as she heard her name, then took a step forward and met her brother's embrace, still crying.

"I saw what Dad did to you." He mumbled in her grasp. "Bridgette, why is he like that all the time?"

"I don't know, kiddo." She sadly answered her little brother, stroking his hair lovingly like a mother would to a child. I knew if Mel, Bridge's and Donovan's mother, were still alive, she wouldn't have let Adam get away with leaving a scratch on either one of them.

Bridgette sniffed again and turned to me, eyes puffy and red.

"You should probably go, Geoff." She told me. "You're late enough."

I glanced down at my watch. 9:17. Daaang. I lived on the other side of town, and it'd be a good 15 or 20 minutes to get home, even if I left now. But I wasn't giving up on my arguement.

"Bridge-"

"Save it." She intrupted me. "I can't leave and stay with you guys. Not tonight."

She looked so sure and confident in her self when she told me "I'll be fine." and gave me that false, half-smile that hid all the tears, all the pain, all the hurt and sorrow from her face. But I knew the truth. And it hurt. It hurt to see anyone I loved in pain.

Especially Bridgette.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**~Mik Mik :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Bridgette

**Hey you all! **

**SO sorry it's taken me so long to post Chap 3! Summer Break just started and I just came up here to my dad's Saturday and I'm up here until July, 800 miles away from ALL my ****friends, and NOTHING to do all day but to laze around and do nothing... Thank God I brought my laptop! :D **

**Thanks for being patient! And PLEASE review this story! I'm not going to post as often as I would if I don't get good feedback! :D**

**~Mik Mik**

* * *

><p><strong>***WARNING- STRONG VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!***<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette POV<br>**

I knew Geoff didn't believe me when I told him I'd be fine. We all knew that probably as soon as I walked in that door, Adam would get up and start something again. But I couldn't let Geoff think that. I gave Geoff a fake smile, nudging his arm with my elbow.

"Hey, I'm not so fragile that I can't take a few scrapes and bruises.

"But Adam's the one causing it!" Geoff fired back at me, grasping my shoulders and boring his turquoise eyes into my olive green ones.

"Geoff, you should get going." I mumbled to him, looking down and stepping away from Donovan's side to give Geoff a hug. He grasped me tight, acting as if he were never going to let go of me ever again. Not that I would've minded, of course. I felt safe in his arms, his conforting scent, his loving eyes, his award winning smile. I loved him more than anything, even Donovan or myself. I couldn't let him see me so... so _weak_ like this. Anyway, it was late, and his parents were bound to kill him if he didn't come home soon.

Geoff grudgingly walked with me to the drivers side of the car and let him self in. He started the ignition with the car door open and reached out to give me a hug. But I beat him to it, flinging myself in his warm embrace once again. Finally, he pried my arms away from his neck and leaned forward to say goodbye.

"Night Bridge." He whispered as I closed the gap between our lips. It wasn't like many other kiss we've had, more passionate and rough. This one was a short and sweet, full of all the love and care and support he knew I needed to get me through the night I knew was in store for me. Corny, but that's what it felt like to me. I kissed him back, just as tender as he was.

Donovan cleared his throat and I stepped back, blushing. Geoff gave me a signature smile and a wink as he shut the door and put the car in reverse, waving a goodbye to Donovan and a blown air-kiss to me. I reached out and grasped the imaginary kiss, holding it close to my chest as he backed out of the driveway.

As soon as Geoff was out of sight, I sighed and started walking towards the house.

"Bridgette?" Donovan asked in a small voice, and I turned around to see him standing right where I'd left him at the edge of the drive.

"What's up, Don?" I asked, wandering back to where he was standing.

"Uh, nevermind..." He trailed off and started walking towards the house. I shook my head and followed him. When we got to the door, Donovan froze, and I gave him a reassuring smile- well, what I _hope _looked reassuring- and opened the door.

All the lights in the house were off, save the TV glaring from the living room. As Donovan and I crept past, I looked in to see Adam dozing in the lounge chair in front of _Saturday Night Live_. I scowled when I saw the fresh beer stain on the carpet.

Donovan and I sauntered upstairs, then ran to Donovans room and closed the door. He'd left his TV on, and _Naruto Shippudden _was just begining. I reached over and hit the record button on Donovan's remote and turned the TV off

"Hey!" Donovan started.

"It's past your bedtime." I shot back. "School starts back on Tuesday, so you need to get back on your sleep schedule."

Donovan grumbled as he settled down under the covers and drifted off to sleep. I sat and watched him for awhile. _He looks so much like Mom,_ I thought sadly, brushing Donovan's hair from his face. _If __only she could see him now. _

I wiped a stray tear away and stood up quietly, glancing at my brothers sleeping form. He was always cold, like me, so he was curled under 2 thick blankets in a little ball. Even in the dead of the warm summer, we were _always_ cold.

*****THIS IS WHERE THE VIOLENCE STARTS. SKIP IF YOU WANT (you wont miss anything)*****

I eased out the door and gently shut the door behind me, not making a noise. Now only if I could make it to the other side of the long hallway without Mr. Grinch hearing me. I took a tentive step forward, then tried to make a run for it, when suddenly Adam was at the top of the stairs and tripped me, making me hit my head on the wooden stair rail.

I turned around, shocked that Adam had come upstairs so quickly, then the shock turned into panic as I saw how his eyes were boring, violent and blood-shot, into mine. I tried scooching backwards towards the safety of anywhere but Adam's path.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" Adam snarled at me, spitting alittle on my face. Though he was quiet, he looked enraged.

"I was putting Donovan to bed an-" I started, but cut off with a yell as Adam yanked me up by my sweatshirt collar and grabbed my throat

"If I ever get whiff of that boy ever again, you're gonna pay." He snapped at me. I was afraid of loosing consiousness, and instead of trying to listen to him, I was trying to pry his arms off my neck.

"You listening, girl?" Adam yelled as he yanked me into my bedroom, slammed the door shut with his foot, and roughly threw me down on the bed. I gasped for air as I was thrown down, but was then cut off again by a gag being stuffed in my mouth. My eyes widened, and I struggled even more.

Adam growled and smacked me upside the head, dazing me long enough for him to bind my wrists and ankles together,slinging my tied wrists over a bed post.

"You better start minding, girl, or the boy's going to pay for it, and you wouldnt want that would you?" Adam crooned, then raked me across the face with his nails. I choked as I tried to cry out for help.

But I knew no one would help me. No one could hear my muffled cries, and if anyone did they just turned the other cheek. I cried as Adam kicked me, over and over, til the gag in my mouth was partially stained with the blood I'd coughed up.

*****END VIOLENCE*****

Finally, Adam had had enough and left me sagging against the post, crying hystericaly, and he crawled back down the stairs, probably going to drink some more. I sat there, still attached to the bedpost, still blubbering like a baby. Adam hadn't been this rough with me since... Well, it'd been awhile.

I finally dozed off in tears a few hours later, being awakened by a light tap at my window. I grogily blinked sleep away from my eyes and twisted around so I could see my window. There, in the dark twilight, I could vaguely make out the form of a shadow, wearing... a cowboy hat? Who the crap wears a-

Geoff.

Oh crap!

If Geoff saw me like this, he'd probably kill me for sure. Well, no, he'd probably try and kill Adam for doing this to me.

I twisted back and ducked down, praying Geoff wouldnt find me or see me in this state. But as the window slid open and Geoff entered my room, I knew by how quiet he was that he saw me. He stayed there for about half a second, then rushed to the door, silently shutting and locking it, then turned around to face me, nothing but tears in his beautiful blue eyes. Wait... tears?

Geoff leaped forward and knelt down by me, taking his pocket knife out from his, well, pocket, and rapidly started cutting the rope that bound my wrists and ankles together. When they were free, I kept rubbing my wrists and hands over my feet and ankles, trying to get some blood back into them. Geoff gently took the gag out of my mouth, stared in open-mouthed horror at the blood covering it, and tossed it behind him perfectly into the trash.

And that's about the time where I started breaking down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of you who keep reading! Expect ALOT more updates this next month AND some more stories! :D<strong>

**~Mik Mik**


	4. Chapter 4 Gwen & Trent

**Hey you guys! Thanks SO much for such positive feedback! :D I honestly didn't think Concrete Angels would go THIS far :P I'm done with all of the violence for now and bringing in a new character's POV :) Hope you like it!**

**~ Mik Mik**

**P.S. I skipped zip-lining, go-karting, AND Wonderworks with my best friend to do this so BE GRATEFUL! ;D**

**P.P.S. SORRY ITS SO SHORT! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

I grumble out of my sleep and groan as my phone starts blaring my Hollywood Undead ringtone. Who in their right minds would be calling at 6:30 in the morning in the summer? I reach over Trent's shifting form to pick up my phone.

I yawn as I answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Gwen? It's Geoff."

My heart stopped for a second. Geoff sounded like he was... crying! Trent sleepily opened his eyes and gave me a warm smile, but got serious once he saw my face.

"Gwen?"

"I'm here. Whats wrong?"

"It's Bridgette..."

Trent gasped alittle as we were so close he could hear everything. I shot straight up, Trent right behind me.

"What happened? Is she okay? Is Don alright? Where are you guys? What happened?" I rambled. Wouldn't you be scared out of your wits if your best friends boyfriend calls from her cellphone and tells you somethings wrong at 6 in the morning? Trent rubbed my back as Geoff started talking again.

"It was Adam. We're coming over. Donovan's fine. I'm bringing them over now. Get ahold of everyone and-"

"Wait, you're coming over NOW?"

Trents eyes went wide as he noticed how undecent we were.

"Yes. Adam doesn't know where you live and we have to tell you guys something."

My breathing is ragged and uneven. Adam? Bridgette's step-dad? Sure he wasn't the nicest and cleanest and best guy around, especially after Melanie died, but what could Adam do to Brid-

"Can I talk to Bridgette?" I ask quickly, trying to keep my voice steady. Everyone who knows me know's in an unemotional goth rock. Everyone who's my best friend knows that I care deeply about them and get get from stony hard to a sobbing wreck in 2 seconds flat. Trent is stroking my hair trying to make me feel better, and I give him a small but grateful smile.

"Sure. Hang on."

I wait patiently as Trent holds me close to him in a hug. My mom had already went to work and my brother went to a friends, so Trent had come over to watch a movie and... well, you get the idea.

"Whats up?" Trent asks, his chin on my head

"I don't know. Something happened t-"

"Gwen?" I hear Bridgette sniffle on the other end of the line.

"Bridge!" I sigh in relief as I sit up again. "What happened?"

Bridgette's voice sounded nasaly and clogged as she talked.

"I'll explain when we get there. I have to talk to everyone. I need to get out of here." Her voice cracked at the last sentence.

"Hurry on over then. I'll call Duncan and everyone to make them come over. You know how demanding I can be."

Bridgette let out a half-hearted chuckle at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"See you in a few, Bridge."

"Bye Gwen."

I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed, snatching my shirt and underwear from the floor.

"Whats going on?" Trent asked as I threw his pants at his face.

"Get dressed. Now. Something happened to Bridge and Geoff's bringing her and Donovan over right now."

"Right now?" Trent exclaimed as he jumped out of bed like it was hot.

"Exactly! Now hurry up!" I snarled as I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom.

"I need to take a shower too, you know!" Trent yelled, knocking on the door.

"Theres one downstairs! " I shouted, blaring the radio and already half way in the shower.

"Bu-"

"Trent, GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's POV<strong>

I sighed as Gwen had officially won another arguement. Again. I wondered what had happened to Bridgette, and suddenly I got a horrible idea that something horrible had happened, like she had been hit by a car, or gotten raped, or, or, or...

I leaped down the stairs and ran to get a shower. I hope no one will notice how wet my hair is, or why I was already at Gwen's house so early...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for positive feedback! Sorry it's so short, but I just got back from a church camp last night (I GOT BAPTIZED LAST NIGHT ON MY BEST FRIENDS BIRTHDAY!) and slept til about 12:30 today (It's 3:02 now) I feel like writing alot today so I think I'll not keep you hanging and write some more today! :D *gives fans some of my gummy Life-Savers* (if you know me you would treat this as an honor as these are my favorite things EVER) Haha but I'm alternating working on this and my SonicTangled crossover (also one mini one-shot! ;D) so stay tuned for MANY updated today through Sunday because school starts August 1st here T_T bleh...**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! :D I won't write more unless I get feedback!**

**~ Mik Mik**


	5. Chapter 5 Geoff

**Hey guys. I fell asleep around 7:30 pm-ish and waking up at 11:50 pm starving is not fun believe me . Lol. Anyway, while I'm texting one of my best friends and blaring Skillet ( :D ) through my headphones, I decided to write some more since my internet is off ^^U I'll post this ASAP! I WAS gonna do some cheesey fluffy one-shot... but Concrete Angels still needs a LOT of work, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**~ Mik Mik**

* * *

><p><strong>Geoff's POV<strong>

I awake for the fifth time in the night and glance at the clock. 4:53. I sigh and sit up, grabbing my phone to see if Bridgette finally texted me. _No New Messages. _I think that's about when I knew something was up.

I hopped out of bed and started getting ready. I took a quick shower and slid out the door by 5:18. I jumped into my car and started heading towards Bridgettes place.

Whats weird is that she never texted me last night. She _always_ texts me good night unless... I shake my head and speed up alittle bit faster. Sure Adam had seemed a smidge more drunk than usual, but... I sped up more.

I parked my car down the street a couple of blocks and jogged up to Bridgettes house. All the lights were off, which was nothing new, but everything seemed... Almost dead here. My heart started speeding up as I headed towards the tree by Bridgettes window. I climbed up it, cutting my ankle on a stray twig, and hopped off a big thick branch onto the roof. Her curtains were closed, but I saw something move on the floor. I gently pushed open the windows and moved past the curtains. And thats when I saw her.

She had her wrists tied behind her back and thrown over her front bed post, captivating her. She had multiple bruises and cuts all over her body and her face was covered in blood. I ran towards the door and shut it and locked it quietly, then turned around and knelt down to Bridgette's level.

I gasped as I saw her dull, emerald eyes and the bloody gag in her mouth. I gently took the gag out and threw it behind me into the trash can. I was trying so hard not to cry the whole time, and suddenly, Bridgette broke down first.

I removed the rope binding her wrists and ankles and pulled her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her head and she cried into my shirt. I kept kissing the top of her head and murmuring calming things to her. We sat like that for awhile, and she finally spoke up.

"I love you, Geoff."

I could barely hear it, but I knew she had said it.

"I love you more." I whispered back and hugged her tighter. The angry flare from the night before ignited again as I stared down and smiled into her bruised and bloodied face. How could someone do this to someone like Bridgette! I mean, he's supposed to be her _father_! That bastard had the nerve to abuse his own flesh and blood! Why the next time I saw him-

"Can you go check on Don?" Bridgette coughed and muttered. I nodded and picked Bridgette up bridal style and laid her on the bed. She blushed as I kissed her forehead and started towards the door.

As I unlocked the door and walked silently through the hall, I could see a passed out Adam at the bottom of the stairs. _Sick bastard._ I thought darkly and opened Donovans door.

Donovan gasped as I opened the door. He was in the back corner of his room in a ball, eyes wide and scared. He had his own array of bumps and bruises, but suffered from a black eye. As soon as he recognized me he jumped up and ran into my arms, bawling like a baby. I held him for a moment or two when he jumped back.

"Bridgette?" He asked, scared eyes wide open again.

"She's fine. Come on." I told him as we quietly ran across the hall.

Bridgette tried to get up as soon as she saw Donovan, but fell back in pain and exhaustion.

"Bridgette!" Donovan yelped and ran towards her, giving her a hug. They held each other as I locked the door and sat on the corner of the bed, grabbing Bridgette's phone and dialing a number I knew by heart. I knew she would answer her best friends phone before she would mine.

"Geoff?" Bridgette questioned, but I shushed her as the phone started ringing. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Hello?" Gwen said groggily. I forgot how early it was.

"Gwen?" I swallowed. "It's Geoff."

I heard her catch her breath on the end of the line and someone muttering in the background. Probably Trent.

I was startled when Bridgette sat up and hugged me. She wiped away some tears from my eyes and tried her best to smile. Funny, I hadn't realized I was crying. I put my free arm around her and held her close.

"Gwen?" I asked after a minute.

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

"It's Bridgette."

I heard her gasp and she started ranting and panicking.

"It was Adam. Don's fine and I'm bringing them over now. Get ahold of everyone and- Yes now! Adam doesn't know where you live if he tried to find us. We have to tell you all something. We need to get them out of here. Sure. Hang on."

"Here." I handed the phone to Bridgette as she tried to comprehend what I just said. She gave me a shocked look and took the phone.

"Gwen?" She sniffed and broke down again as she heard her best friend reply.

"I'll explain everything when we get there. I need to talk to everyone. I need to get out of here." Her voice cracked.

"Hurry on over then. I'll call Duncan and everyone to make sure they come over. You know how demanding I can be when I want."

She feebly chuckled at Gwens joke.

"See you in a few, Bridge."

"Bye Gwen."

She hung up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and motioned Donovan over to hug too. We all sat there for a minute before I pulled back.

"We gotta go." I said, looking at Bridgette. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know. I think." She said as she tried to stand up. I caught her as her knees buckled.

"Apparently not." She smally chuckled as I smiled down at her.

"Come on then." I said and looked at Donovan.

"Go get your shoes. Find some for Bridgette too." I instructed as Donovan opened the door and made his way towards the stairs. I made my way that way too, adjusting to carrying Bridgette bridal style. For a surfer, she sure had some weight on her. Not that I would ever _say_ that to her! God, she'd probably kill me.

"Geoff!" Donovan loudly whispered with wide eyes. I came to his side and found the same passed out Adam I had forgotten earlier.

"Crap." I muttered. There was no other way down except the tree, and Bridgette couldn't walk, let alone climb.

"We'll have to rush it." I said, seeing the front door slightly ajar.

"Ready?" I asked Donovan. He shook his head fearfully and I sighed.

"Same here. What about you, Bridge?" She answered by grabbing onto me tighter.

"Alright. On three." I started.

"Three!" I loudly whispered and started down the stairs. Bridgette was holding on for dear life. I jumped cleanly over Adam and nudged the door open with my foot. I heard Donovan yell and turned around to him tripping over Adam's arm.

Adam grunted and sat up instantly as Donovan scrambled up and towards the door.

"You." Adam groggily muttered as he saw me, then his eyes widened as he recognized me.

"You!" He snarled and drunkenly stood up, rushing towards us. Bridgette shrieked as I turned around and bolted down the street. I whistled to a confused looking Donovan and ran down the side walk.

"This way, kid!" I yelled as I looked back to see a pissed off Adam standing in the door way, shouting at us.

"YOU FUCKING KIDS! YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD!"

Bridgette gasped and looked back, but I blocked her view.

"Dont look back, Bridge. He's lying." I urged her as we ran the last block down to my car. Donovan panted as he hopped into the passenger seat. I placed Bridgette gently down in the back seat and gave her a blanket from the floor.

I shut the door and hopped in the drivers seat. I started the car and made my way back across town. I sighed as we got farther away from Adam. Finally, they were gone from that monster.

After a few minutes silence, Donovan finally spoke up.

"W-Where are we going?" He stuttered as he stared from out the window to towards me.

"A friends house. You know Gwen, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Okay." And he quieted without question and faced the window once more. I could see his black eye; it looked even gloomier in the dawn light and streetlamps than it had at the house. His golden hair was tousled and blood even smeared his own face.

"You okay back there, babe?" I looked through the rear view mirror and got scared as I saw how still she was and her eyes were closed.

"Bridge?" I asked, and Donovan looked back there to check on her.

"She's just asleep." He breathed, and I sighed in relief. I turned around the corner and Gwen's house came into view. I immediately saw Gwen and Trents car in the driveway. It looked like Duncans motorcycle, DJ's bike, and most of everyone else's cars were in the driveway too. I pulled up infront of Gwen's mailbox and shut off the car.

Donovan hopped out to tell everyone we were here, but apparentally they had been watching for us, and Gwen, Courtney, and Leshawna all ran out of the house towards me as I picked up Bridgette.

Courtney gasped and stopped suddenly, eyes wide. Gwen and Leshawna kept running towards us.

"What happened?" Leshawna asked, eyes wide as she looked at Bridgette.

"I'll explain inside. Is everyone here?" I asked Gwen.

"Uh. Oh yeah, we're all here." She faltered after a moment.

I nodded and kept walking towards the house. Duncan came out to hold Courtney upright, but his eyes widened as he saw Bridgette.

"Malibu?" He whispered as we passed him. I glanced at him, and he nodded, bringing a still stunned Courtney inside with the rest of us.

Everyone gasped as we stepped into the room, and they made room on the couch so I could sit down with Bridgette still in my arms. No one dared to ask any questions, and I looked around to see if everyone really was here.

Gwen came in and sat next to me on the couch, her black and blue hair in disarray, and Trent joined her, his shirt ruffled and his hair wet. Duncan eased Courtney into a rocking chair and stood behind her, hands on her shoulders, looking at me for answers. Owen was sitting on the floor by DJ and Leshawna, Donovan was sitting at my feet, and Cody was sitting on the arm rest of Beths chair. We were cramped in there, but we were all here.

I took a deep breath and looked around at everyone. I was horrible at talking to people, especially more than one person. Having all my best friends around me helped some, but my voice was still shaky as I began to talk.

"First of all, nothing, and I mean _nothing_, leaves this room." I started. Everyone nodded and I continued.

"You all've known Bridgette as long as I have, maybe even longer. You've known how clumsy she is. Tripping over things and shoving me off cliffs." Everyone chuckled as memories of TDI popped up into their heads.

"But all the bruises and scars she's gotten over the years haven't all been from that."

Everyone silently egged me on to continue. Their eyes were practically glued onto mine. I stared down uncomfortably and focused on Bridgette's face.

"What she's been hiding all these years is Adam." Everyone looked confused. They knew Bridgettes mom had died and that Adam had been a alcoholic, but no one had ever met him or seen him except for Gwen and I.

"Adam has been abusing her often. This time was really bad, as you can see." Some people gasped, some people held back tears, and others held back questions.

"Adam is a druggie, alcoholc, slutty, pimpish, horrible old man. He's been hurting Bridgette and Donovan ever since Mel's death."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Leshawna asked as she patted DJ's hand. DJ looked completly sickened and his face was pale, and this was paler than usual for the big guy.

"Bridgette didn't want it getting out. If Adam knew..." I trailed off, and Leshawna nodded, squeezing DJ's hand.

"We can't go back." Donovan quietly started, and everyone turned to face him. "Adam will hurt Bridgette and me even more. I don't think Bridgette could take much more. I don't think I can much either." He said as he lifted up his shirt to show the humongus dark bruises covering both sides of his rib cages. Courtney gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Everyone else was either doing the same or were staring wide eyed at the dark purple and black bruises all over Donovan.

"You know you guys can always stay with us." Gwen said as she nudged Donovan with her foot and glanced at me.

I nodded. "They can't stay with me. Adam would find them too easily."

And Gwen wasn't the only one that volunteered to help hide them. Trent, Leshawna, DJ, Cody, Beth, and Owen all offered. Duncan couldn't because of his parol officer, and Courtney couldn't because of her strict and mean parents.

"Let's jus-" Trent started, then stopped suddenly as he saw Bridgette start to move.

* * *

><p><strong>I had written a little more than this, but I thought this was long enough and decided to write another chapter :P lol hope you guys are still reading this! PLEASE review! :D<strong>

**~ Mik Mik**


	6. Chapter 6 Geoff & Gwen

**Hey guys :) I had written so much on the last chapter, I cut in almost in half and decided to make it two chapters. It was so late when I wrote the last chapt and I had to proof read it and find a good stopping point. It would've been up sooner, but my friend just informed me of a paper due tomorrow for language arts ^^U Better start on that... Bleh :P Oh well. Hope you like it!**

**~ Mik Mik**

* * *

><p>I looked down at her as her eyes feebly fluttered open. She saw me and weakly smiled, then saw Donovan, Trent, Gwen, and everyone else gathered around her.<p>

"What the..." She trailed off, and I helped her sit up next to me. She had to lean on me heavily and had to stop for a few moments to clear her dizzy head. Gwen put her hand on her knee, and Bridgette openly flinched.

"Sorry, Gwen." She muttered as she glanced at her best friend. Gwen just stared at her for a few quiet moments before getting her into a gentle but strong hug. They both started crying, and I rubbed Bridgettes back as Trent put his arm around them both. I put my arms around Bridgette, and soon enough everyone was over us in a huge group hug.

When Bridgette pulled back gently, everyone backed up and glanced at her worriedly. She was so pale, her black eye and the bloodstains on her shirt and face standing out all the more. You could tell she still had a tan, but she looked about as pale as Gwen, who rarely sees the light of day.

Bridgette snuggled up next to me and yawned.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, her growling stomach trying to drown her voice out as she blushed deeply.

"You passed out on the way here." I told her, Gwen mumbling something about getting meat on bones and drug Trent with her into the kitchen to get some food.

"Why?" Bridgette drowsily asked, leaning heavily on me again.

"I don't know. But don't drift off until you get something to eat."

"But I do-"

"Bridge." I cut her off chuckling. "You need food. You haven't had anything since, what, breakfast yesterday?"

She smiled feebly at me. Something must've registered right then, because she snapped to half-aware attention at all of her friends surrounding her. Most of her surroundings, actually.

"Why are we at Gwen's house? And why are all of yo-" She cut off and fearfully looked up at me, questioning with her eyes.

"It's alright. Everyone knows now. It's okay." I mumbled as she stared around at all the comforting faces.

"Bu-"

There was a tapping noise, and everyone whipped their heads towards the door and became still and quiet, all of the residents holding their breaths.

**Gwen's POV**

It hurt seeing Bridgette like that. So weak and fragile and so... _broken_. I couldn't stand it.

"She needs to get some more meat on her bones..." I mumbled and dragged Trent up with me as I went into the kitchen.

I slouched against the center island-like counter and tried to hold back the tears. Trent came to my side immedately, supporting me as my knees started to buckle.

"I can't believe she's been hiding this all these years." I stuttered.

Bridgette had been my best friend since... _forever_ practically! Sure we drifted apart in junior high, but TDI and TDA brought us closer than ever! She was always there when I was upset and needed help, and I mainly tried to do the same. She was my best friend, my beachy doppleganger! How could she have hidden this from me all these years?

"How could she lie to me so easily, though?" I went on.

"I don't know. She's learned from the best, though." Trent whispered, trying to attempt to make his girlfriend feel better. Gwen was quite the young rebel when she wanted to be.

She didn't even smile.

"Trent. What if Adams... Raped her or something? Or molested them? Or threw them out the window? I remember when Bridgette was in a wheelchair because she fell out of a tree, but no-"

Trent came infront of me and grabbed my hands, looking me straight in the eye.

"Gwen, I know how you feel, but we gotta stay strong for them. Bridgette, Donovan, even Geoff. Bridge and Don have no where to run, no where to go. They're scared and beaten and don't know what's really going on. So we have to stay strong for them. It'll even help us in the long run." He added with a smile.

Gwen stared at him for a second. When Trent held out his arms, she wasted no time flinging herself into his embrace, clutching onto him for dear life. They knelt there for what seemed like hours. Gwen sniffed and smiled at Trent, wondering where his constant supply of patience and compassion were hidden inside that big head of his.

Trent helped her up and made his way towards the pantry, looking for popcorn. Gwen was reaching up to get some bowls out of the pantry when suddenly, a knock could be heard at the door. Gwen gasped as the posibility of Adam finally coming to get them became suddenly monsterously big in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO sorry it's taken so long to put this up! I'm working on a few other stories <em>PLUS<em> school work _PLUS_ catching up on 2 weeks of missed Spanish _PLUS_ chores _PLUS_ fitting in time on weekends to hang with my boyfriend _PLUS_... *catches breath* life's been busy... But who do you think who's at the door? Thanks for Ferretess for reviewing ( I will recognize everyone else tomorrow when I have internet and in the next chapter. Ferretess was just the last reviewer and I was glancing at her stuff)(check it out if u love Harry Potter stuff! :D It's GREAT!) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy these back to back chapters! :)**

**~ Mik Mik**


	7. Chapter 7 Bridgette & Geoff

***sheepishly* Hey, guys!... ! TT_TT I am ashamed. I'm just gonna procrastinate here, but since school's started, it's hard to find free time to actually TYPE up ANYTHING I've gotten written down and I've been grounded and sick and yadda yadda bibity bopity boo... But I'm back now! :D (Sick, but nevertheless back!) I'm going to be updating Concrete Angels SO MUCH since I havent in quite a few months (I beg your forgiveness, oh lovely reader *grovels*) so be prepared for some Bridgette and Geoff AWESOMENESS! :D Review pleaseys! :3**

**~ Mik Mik**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**ridgette's POV**

My blood ran cold as the knocks continued. _Oh God, please don't let that be Adam._ I thought to myself, horrified that he may have found us so soon. Donovan whimpered at my feet as he cowered a little behind the foot rest. Geoff stiffened up and inched closer to me. Time stood still as we all held our breaths.

Trent came out of the kitchen quietly and slowly, carrying two frying pans and leading a wide-eyed Gwen with him. Gwen replaced Geoff's spot on the couch as Geoff stood up, grabbed a frying pan from Trent, and nodded towards the door.

"Geoff!" I hoarsely hissed, but was quickly quieted by Gwen's stare.

Trent and Duncan (the latter had taken one of his many infamous pocket knives out of God only knows where.) silently got up and took guard on both sides of the front door. Geoff counted down from three on his fingers, took a deep breath, and threw open the door to-

Be attacked by a mob of frizzy red hair, green cloth, and maniacal laughter. Geoff was thrown to the floor with a grunt, and the frizzy red mob straightened up and waved.

"Hahaha! Whoops, sorry Geoff! Didn't see ya there. I saw all the cars out here and thought you guys didn't invite me to your party an-"

"IZZY!" We all yelled, partially of relief and partially to just shut her up. Izzy chuckled. "Hi guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Geoff's POV<strong>

Trent quickly got up and closed the door as Duncan and I quickly shoved Izzy inside.

"Whoa what's going on? Bridgette! What's with the blood? Did u get mauled by a bear? Oooh I smell popcorn! Can I ha-"

"Izzy!" We yelled again. We were used to her constant ramblings, but the main reason we hadn't invited her in the first place was because she was a psycho, she was Izzy, and she couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life.

"Owen, come here." I called to him, keeping a wary eye on Izzy crouching by Bridgette and Donovan. Owen heaved himself up from the floor with a mighty grunt and hobbled over to me, trying not to step on anybody and failing when he smashed Beth's foot.

"Sorry, Beth!" He mumbled. When he finally made it over to me, I made him bend down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Owen, we need you to get Izzy out of here." Before Owen could complain, I continued.

"It's for Bridgette and Donovan's safety. Look, bra, I know you like her alot, but with her mouth and mind of hers, it could be easy for Bridgette's location to be spread about if we told her. Do you get me?" I looked at the guy with pleading eyes. I was determined to keep Bridgette and Donovan safe, and I wasn't letting some psychotic whack job give them away.

Owen could see that, and he silently nodded. "Alright. I'll do my best."

"Thanks, man." I smiled for the first time in about a day, which is probably a new record for me.

"Hey, Izzy! Let's, uh, go to the..." Owen stuttered as he tried to think of a plausable lie.

"The Shady Shack!" I quickly piped up, thinking of Owen's dad's restraunt.

"Uh, yeah! Let's go get some food!" Owen piped up, giving me a silent thank you with his eyes.

Izzy came out of the kitchen, where she had disappeared to during our short conversation. Her cheeks were stuffed with popcorn like a squirrel with acorns. As she choked the kernels down in one mighty gulp, and another big burp later, she smiled.

"Alright! Let's go get some food!" She yelled as she hopped on Owen's back. "Yah!"

Owen stumbled, then made his way towards the door. When he was finally out to his car, Izzy jumped inside, followed by Owen, and they drove away a minute later.

We all breathed a sigh of relief, finally rid of the second danger of the day.

"So," Gwen started after a few moments of silence. "what do we do now?"

"I don't know." I said. "Let's just chill here for awhile. We'll think of something."

Everyone silently agreed. Gwen went back into the kitchen to make more popcorn, and everyone went on having quiet conversations with their neighbors.

I made my way back to the couch and sat by Bridgette again. She looked at me with a tired, grateful look.

"Thank you, Geoff." She sighed, curling up next to me.

"For what?" I asked as I wrapped my arms gently around her.

"Saving me. I probably would've been dead later if you hadn't showed up."

"Don't say that." I growled, and she looked at me in surprise.

"Well, it's true."

"No it's not. Someone would've heard you guys fighting and call 911. And I would've shown up eventually. Stop thinking so negatively, Bridge." I said with complete false confidence.

Bridgette could tell I was lying, but she sighed, too tired to argue much more.

Gwen came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying bowls of popcorn for everyone with the help of Trent, Leshawna, and DJ. We all thanked her, and sunk into a deep silence, everyone taunted by their thoughts about what all had already happened today.

_All the things we've seen and done, and it's only eight in the morning. Geez, this is a very big day. _I thought to myself, and looked down at Bridgette, already snoozing again, her head on my shoulder, and Donovan laying his head on her lap, also napping.

_I love you, Bridge._ I thought as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. _You're gonna be alright now. He won't hurt you ever again. I swear._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what do you think? I know it's kinda short. :P Thanks everybody for sticking with reviewing and reading these past few uneventful months! I don't know where to take the story from here, so ideas are GREATLY appreciated! Review please! :)<strong>

** ~ Mik Mik**


	8. Chapter 8 Donovan

**Hey again! :) Thanks everybody for reviewing so far! I posted the chapter not three or four days ago and got about 5 or 6 reviews and even a request for another fan fic! Thanks to you all! Anyway, here's Chapter 8, a new POV, and more secrets revealed! Enjoy!  
>~Mik Mik<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Donovan's POV<strong>

I jumped up from my spot on the couch, wincing at the pain in my sides. Bridgette stirred as I jostled her lap, and Geoff stared at me questioningly.

"I gotta use the bathroom." I said, heading towards the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Alright." Geoff shrugged, adjusting his arms around Bridgette comfortably.

I stepped over numerous people, wincing every time my feet jarred my sides, and finally made it to the bathroom. I locked the door and slumped against it, sliding to the floor.

_I can't believe Adam hurt us this bad. _I thought to myself in shock. Before, Adam had always only jostled us around and maybe a slap or two over the years. He'd never been this bad, ever! Even when-

I started crying softly at the thought of my mom. _Mom wouldn't have let Adam hurt us at all. She would've dumped him before he'd lay a finger on us._ Adam wasn't even married to Mom! When the police and press started showing up, he acted like a concerned father, caring for his kids, but he really couldn't care less about us, even if he were related to us.

I sat there, crying like I hadn't in a long time. My mind started wandering, back to a place I never wanted to go again, but my brain had other ideas...

_It was a bright, Summer day. Two children, an older girl and her younger brother, were running around a playground, squealing and laughing as they chased each other around the swing set and under the slide. _

_The girl, who sppeared to be about seven, had long golden hair and bright olive eyes. The little boy, almost three, had the same golden hair, but bluer eyes than the girl. But their faces were close to the same, and they had the same childish glee and smile as the other._

_"Bridgette! Donovan!" A feminine voice called, and the two skidded to a stop and turned around to face the voice._

_A woman, around her mid thirties, stood a few feet away, a picnik basket in the crook of one arm, a large quilt over her shoulder, and a bright, warm smile that lit up her entire face._

_"Momma!" The girl, Bridgette, called, running towards the woman, smiling brighter than before._

_"Mommy!" Donovan squealed, sprinting as fast as his little legs could take him._

_They reached the woman at the same time, attacking her legs and side in a huge hug. The woman laughed and staggered at her children's weight. She wrapped her free arm around her daughter and smiled down at her son._

_The mother had the same beautiful hair as her children, but her daughter could've been an exact replica of herself. She had the same, broad built, same tan body, and same tender smile and smile wrinkles around her eyes._

_"Are you guys ready for a picnik?" The mother asked, laughing when her children shrieked their eager reply of "YEAH!"_

_The mother handed the picnik basket to her daughter, grabbed each of the children's hands, and headed down a worn, sandy path, leading to the ocean, the three swinging their arms in sync._

_When the trio reached the ocean, a broad man, about the same age as the woman, ran out of the ocean, surfboard in his arm, and greated them with a wide smile._

_"DADDY!" The chilrdren squealed yet again, kicking off their shoes and dropping their belongings as they ran towards the man._

_The man was tall and broad, with the same tan as the rest that came from going to the ocean and surfing daily. His sandy copper hair was flecked gold from the sun. His blue eyes were the same as the pure ocean behind him, and his bright smile was open in a mighty laugh._

_He knelt on the ground as Bridgette and Donovan ran into his arms, tackling him to the ground. The mother smiled at her family and laid out the quilt on the sand, picking up the childrens shoes and picnik basket and placing them on the quilt, then walked over to the overwhelmed children and the laughing man._

_The man smiled up at his wife, winking at her slyly and playfully, making her giggle. The man chuckled, then let out an 'oof' as his son sat on his stomach. He playfully shoved the child off, pretending to growl and attacked the boy by tickling him. The boys squeals of delight filled the afternoon air, and people around them looked over and smiled happily at the family._

_"Hey Donny, race ya to the ocean!" Bridgette called, already stripping down to her swimming suit that was hidden under her clothes._

_"Hey! Wait for me!" The boy called, jumping up and trying to run while taking his shirt off, falling over in the sand, then jumping up again to race after his sister._

_The woman smiled at her children, then gasped and laughed as her husband grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the ground next to him. The couple laughed and shoved sand at each other playfully, then settled on their stomachs, the mans arm around his wife, looking towards the ocean and their ecastic children playing in it's salty waters._

_The mother smiled and put her head on her husbands shoulder, sighing with content, trying to catch her breath after the mini scuffle. The man smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Hi, Mel." The man smiled, his husky voice warm._

_"Hi, Tom." She replied, smiling back._

_"They sure don't stop growing do they?" The man said after a few minutes, gesturing at their children._

_"They sure don't. Before long, Donovan will be as tall as you."_

_"I don't doubt it."_

_Before long, the couple stood up and called to their children, heading over towards the quilt. The kids came out of the water, out of breath from the swimming and running of the past few minutes. Donovan jumped on his sister's back when she knelt down, and the girl stood up, running towards her parents, her brother bouncing and giggling in delight upon her back._

_The children toppled down on the blanket, hungry from their rough housing. Melanie pulled out the picnik basket's contents: juicy strawberries, yogurt, some napkins, two juice bozes for the kids and two glasses and a bottle of champagne for the adults._

_As the family sat there, enjoying their snack and watching the sunset, it could've been a picture perfect moment, everyone happy and content in their perfect little family. It was the last one that that particular family would ever have..._

Donovan tried to stop his thoughts from going any farther, but the memories were persistant and drove through his defenses, filling him with more memories and more tears...

_Bridgette and Donovan, eight and three, crouched at the top of the stairs, listening to their mother's conversation with the strange man downstairs. Bridgette was cradling her little brother in her lap, listening intently to the adults talking while keeping her brother silent._

_Their mother had sent them to bed when the man appeared, saying they were talking about 'grown-up stuff', but Bridgette knew the man had something to do with her father. He wore the same uniform that her father had worn the day he left for the Navy, but this man had many shiny medals and ribbons on his jacket. The Eareckson's had heard few from their father when he had left, occasionally getting a phone call or a letter, until they never came at all. Bridgette was sure the man knew what happened to him, and was determined to find out._

_The older man, around his mid fifties, with balding gray hair and hard, set eyes, declined Melanie's offer to sit on the couch, standing stiff straight as she sat stiffly on the couch._

_"Mrs. Eareckson?" The man asked._

_"That would be me." Mel cauciously said, wary of the man. "Is this about Tom?"_

_"It is."_

_Melanie took a deep breath, trying not to panic. "Is he alright? Is he coming home soon?"_

_The man looked at her gently, sympathy apparent in his eyes, and shook his head sadly._

_"His team found this." He dug a small pouch out of his pocket and handed it to Mel._

_Mel took the bag with great care, and unwrapped it's contents. She pulled out a dull medal, a pair of dog tags, and, to her horror, an engraved wedding ring, engraved to say 'I love you, Melanie 3'._

_Melanie gingerly looked at the ring, then looked desperately up at the man._

_"George, where is he? Where's Tom?" Her voice getting hysterical._

_"He is missing in action, Mel. I'm sorry. He's not coming home."_

_Melanie stood up defiantly. "You said he's missing! You don't know if he's dead! He could be wandering alone out, wherever they found this, and you're here and not there looking for him! Find my husband, George. Please." She said, getting desperate._

_"Mel, when someone is missing in action, we don't go and have a search party for days on end. We search for a few hours, then get on with our mission. I'm sorry, but he's gone."_

_"But you don't have any proo-"_

_"They found part of his arm attached to the ring, Mel!" The man yelled._

_Bridgette gasped, and the adults looked at her, George in shock, Melanie in horror._

_"Bridgette-" Melanie started, but was cut off by Bridgette's scream._

_"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! I HATE YOU!" Bridgette yelled, glaring at the man and running up to her room, bringing Donovan with her, tears streaming down her eyes as she slammed the door and flung herself on her bed._

_Donovan looked oddly at his sister, not understanding her outburst._

_"Daddy?" Donovan cooed questioningly._

_"Daddy's gone, Donny. He's not coming back." Bridgette sniffed, crying uncontrolably._

_"He's gone..."_

_The memory faded into another one, where Bridgette was nine and Donovan four, sitting in the living room while Melanie introduced them to another man._

_The man had platinum blond hair, a big face, was broad and a little fat, with wrinkles on his forehead._

_"Kids, this is Adam. He's going to be staying with us for awhile, okay?" Melanie said pleasantly, looking at Adam with adoration._

_"Whatever.." Bridgette sighed, looking away, while Donovan looked curiously at Adam._

_"Daddy?" He asked. Melanie flinched, Bridgette glared at him, but Adam merely smiled at him and knelt down, opening his arms._

_"Yep. Come here, son." Adam said before Melanie or Bridgette could say anything. Donovan's eyes widened with glee, and he jumped up, running into Adam's arms and crying._

_"You're home! Daddy's home!" He shrieked, having no memory of what his real father looked like._

_"Mom." Bridgette started, walking up to her mother._

_"Just let him. He needs a good father figure, and so do you. Adam is the perfect man, and he's offered to help with the money problem. You'll learn to love him." Melanie reassured her daughter, sighing happily as she looked at her boyfriend and son getting along so well._

_"But he's not Dad!" Bridgette exclaimed. "How could you cheat on Dad when he's gonna come back any day now!"_

_"Bridgette, Tom's not coming back! Adam's my boyfriend and your father now-"_

_"BUT HE'S NOT DAD!" Bridgette yelled, running upstairs. Adam had jumped at her sudden outburst, but Donovan just clung to Adam's legs, oblivious. Melanie put a hand on Adam's shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry about her, Adam. She thinks Tom is-" She choked up, cutting herself off._

_Adam stood up and put his arms around her._

_"It's alright. I'm sure she'll come around eventually." He smiled genuinely at Melanie, giving her a quick peck on the lips._

_"I sure hope so..."_

_"How am I supposed to pay the bills when you're out drinking all the time!" Melanie shouted, slamming her hands down on the kitchen table, glaring at Adam leaning nochalantly against the door frame._

_They were fighting for the fifth time in that month. Bridgette, eleven and Donovan, six, were at the top of the stairs again, leaning against each other, listening to the arguement._

_"It was only a couple a times." Adam mumbled, trying not to slurr._

_"Couple of times? Adam, you're drunk right now! I saw all that beer in the fridge! We have _children _here, Adam! You shouldn't be-"_

_"You saw my beer? What'd ya do with it, you ho?" Adam interupted, glaring._

_Melanie stood up defiantly. "I threw it out. I will not have beer in my house with my children here!"_

_Melanie made her way towards the door, planning to shove past Adam, when Adam grabbed her arm hard enough to leave bruises, and yelled at her, ignoring her writhing and pleas to stop._

_"YOU SKANK! THAT WAS MY BEER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW IT OUT?"_

_Adam shoved Mel to the floor, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf he was._

_"YOU BETTER BE BUYING ME MORE, OR YOU WILL PAY FOR IT LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!"_

_"Why does Daddy yell at Mommy like that, Bridge?" Donovan meekly asked, scared at his parents reactions towards each other._

_"I don't know, Donny." Bridgette sighed, hugging him closer._

_"Do they still love each other?"_

_Bridgette was quiet for a minute before answering._

_"I don't think so."_

_The children stopped talking as Adam stomped towards the stairs. The kids scampered upright and scrambled towards their rooms in fear, not wanting to be in the way of Adam's first drunken rage._

_The snow and sleet poured down mercilessly, pounding down on the umbrellas of the group of black clothed people, surrounding a lone grave._

_Bridgette stood somberly, the twelve year old that day girl flanked on both sides by Gwen, who had an arm around her, and Geoff, his hand entertwined with hers. Donovan, who just turned seven, stood on the other side of the grave, clutching Adam's coat and sobbing loudly. Adam rubbed the boys back, fake sympathy showing._

_The ebony coffin was gently being lowered to the ground, everyone crying at the loss of their dear friend. An elderly couple, parents of the dead, were sobbing uncontrolably in the front of the group, surrounded by their friend and friends of their daughter's._

_Bridgette looked at her grandparents blankly, soberly dead on the inside. Gwen pulled her friend into a hug while the dirt and snow was being covered on the coffin. Bridgette barely felt it. Geoff wrapped his arms around his friends also._

_"I'm so sorry, Bridge." He whispered to his best friend. All she did to acknowledge him was a blank stare and a slow blink._

_Donovan was confused, but he knew what coffins and gravestones meant, and he knew that only one reason his mother had been inside the coffin._

_She wasn't going to be coming back._

_He sobbed even harder, clutching Adam so hard his fingers hurt, his runny nose wiping over his sleeve and Adam's coat._

_Adam hissed and cursed the snot covering his jacket, but made more crocodile tears appear so that he wasn't noticed by others. His arm never left his umbrella or Donovan's shoulders, but his hands tightened immensely, making Donovan wince in pain as Adam gripped his shoulder._

_Soon, the grave was covered, and people started wondering off. Gwen said a tearful good bye to Bridgette and was dragged off by her family, and Geoff gave Bridgette a quick hug._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered as he hugged her, leaning back and looking at Bridgette's flushed face. Bridgette finally let the first tear fall, and hugged Geoff tighter. Geoff hugged her once more, then placed a shy kiss on her cheek and walked away, blushing, but still crying._

_Bridgette stood there, crying. She should've been ecsatic that she had gotten her first kiss on the cheek by the guy she had a major crush on, but looking at her mother's grave shoved away any happiness._

_Donovan complained about being cold, and Adam picked him up and started shoving him towards the car._

_"Hurry up, brat." Adam snarled at Bridgette, as they were the only ones left. "My beer's waiting for me at home."_

_Donovan looked over Adam's shoulder and watched his sister as she kneeled at her mothers grave, running her fingers over the gravestone._

Melanie Noel Smith Eareckson

1969 - 2006

A beautiful daughter, loving mother, and amazing friend.

_"I love you, Mom." Bridgette whispered, ignoring the hail that rained down over her bare head, her hair swirling around her tear-streaked face. She stood up and unwillingly chugged across the snow towards Adam's beat up truck, and a home that would never be the same._

Donovan sniffed and stood up, looking in the mirror. He turned on the hot water, preparing to wash up before going back out to the others.

As he cupped some warm water in his hands and leaned down to wash his face, he heard a slight tapping on the window. Dismissing it as a bird, not even turning around to check, he spashed the water on his face. When the tapping got louder, he stood up and looked in the mirror to see the window.

And wished he hadn't.

A greasy man, with blood-shot eyes, stood outside the window, brown teeth hooked in a wicked grin of madness. The man lifted up his hand where the boy could see it, and made a gesture of running his finger infront of his throat and pointed at the boy, laughing maniacally.

Donovan screamed, backing towards the door, unlocking it and running to tell the others, but it was too late.

With a finishing laugh and a smirk, Adam backed away from the window and fled through the woods behind Gwen's house, already plotting his revenge on the Eareckson children.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Dang this is my longest chapter so far! :O Lol. Thanks for reading! I'll write chapter 9 tonight and update soon! :D<br>~Mik Mik**


	9. Chapter 9 Bridgette, Geoff, & Bridgette

**HOLY SHIZZNIK! +30 REVIEWS! :D Thanks everybody! (I will name you induvidually at the end) Since I have so many reviews, I'm forcing myself to write more, and also, I'm in the best mood EVER! :) 3 So here's Chapter 9 guys! Thanks again for sticking with me so far! :D  
>~ Mik Mik 3 3 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's POV<strong>

I jumped as I heard Donovan scream from the bathroom, panic filling me instantly like I had touched a hot oven.

"Donovan?" I yelled, jumping up from my place on Geoff's lap and running towards the shout, adrenaline pumping through me at the speed of light.

I almost ran into Donovan when he sprinted towards the living room, stopping me right at the entry of the hallway.

"ADAM'S OUTSIDE! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Donovan yelled, his face looked like he had seen a ghost, and he was hyperventalating like crazy, his eyes wide in a horror identical to Medusa's statues.

Geoff immediately jumped up, beating Trent, Duncan, and DJ to the door, throwing it open and sprinting towards the back of Gwen's house. DJ and Duncan had grabbed a frying pan, and Trent accepted a shotgun from Gwen as they ran after Geoff.

"Geoff!" I yelled, trying to run after him. _Adam's gonna get him! He's gonna kill him! I can't let Adam hurt him! Oh God, Geoff!_

Gwen and Leshawna tried to hold me back, but the adrenaline forced me through their arms, running towards the direction I knew the boys had run.

"Bridgette!" I heard Donovan fearfully call after me, but it was in one ear and out the other; my mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Geoff.

I ran as fast as I could, not noticing the cold ground as my bare feet slapped against it, or my bruised sides and chest from Adam's beating, only hours before, thumping with pain, or the blood from a cut on my face from a branch that had whipped me as I ran blindly through the forest, trying to catch up.

_Geoff, you idiot. If Adam catches you..._

The forest behind Gwen's house was miles wide all around, stretching all the way to the nearest town seven miles away, with nothing but large pine trees and faint hunting trails for all seven of those. Why pine trees grew so close to the beach was beyond me. Anyway, only the people who lived right next to it like Gwen, expert hunters and trappers like Eva, and rebellious punk teenagers like Duncan knew the layout of the forest from countless days of adventuring and scavenging around in it's murky, dark depths.

There are a few reasons I've never been in the forest: I don't like being alone, I don't like being scared, I was practically raised on the beach, I am kind of claustrophobic, and I don't want a bear, Izzy, or a crazy Chef Hatchet jumping out at me if I ever went in there. But all thoughts about my own fears were forgotten as I struggled to keep up with the boys.

_Geoff..._

I caught up to Trent first. Since Trent was more of a musician, he wasn't in as good of a shape as Duncan, who spent his spare time running from juvie, DJ, who hiked and ran marathons, and Geoff, who was an incredible swimmer and sprinter. Trent was sagging against a tree, heaving his recently eaten popcorn up behind a bush.

As bad as I felt for Trent, I grabbed his shot-gun as I ran past, not stopping to ask if he was alright.

"Bridg-" Trent started, then heaved up some more out of his now-empty stomach, all thoughts of me already out of his mind.

It was harder to run with the shot-gun, but it was better than being unarmed. My friends know that I would never hurt a fly, let alone pick up a toy gun, let alone a loaded, dusty shot-gun, LET ALONE _shoot _one! But, I was hoping that Adam was too drunk to notice, or that he didn't even know at all, which I was sure he didn't.

I was running out of breath, and was just about to stop and catch my breath when hands grabbed at me, dragging me into the bushes and covering my mouth.

I screamed through the hand, kicking and biting and doing everything to get whoever it was off of me.

_Get off of me! ! I HAVE TO FIND GEOFF!_

"Shhh! Do you _want _to get Geoff killed, Malibu?" Duncan's familar voice harshly whispered in my ear. I immediately stopped struggling, and Duncan let my mouth go, DJ letting go of my hands also.

"What's g-" I started.

Duncan glared at me, silencing me instantly.

"Just listen. But one small noise and we're all dead." Duncan whispered. DJ nodded, his tanned face almost as pale as mine.

I inched forward on my belly, struggling to see through the thick bush I had been rudely dragged behind. When I made a big enough gap to look through, I gasped, earning me another shush and a light smack from Duncan.

In the small clearing in front of me, stood Geoff, panting heavily as he had just gotten there moments before me, and glaring with pure hatred at Adam, a cocky smirk on his face, looking like he had been for a walk in the park, not even breathing hard.

Adam stood about 30 feet away, on the other side of the clearing, leaving against a tree, twirling a pistol in his hand. Geoff stood about 10 feet away, in the middle of the clearing, struggling to calm his breathing down. Duncan was right to have grabbed me. A few more feet and I would've ran right into the middle of them before I could notice.

"Take your time, boy." Adam said, acting like he actually cared about Geoff. "We aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Calm down."

"Shut up, you prick." Geoff spit out, standing up and glaring harder at the man.

Adam's face faltered for a second, then gained back composure.

"Come on now, Geoff." Adam said, taking a step forward and surprising everyone.

"Y-you know my name?" Geoff stuttered, taking a step backward.

"I may be drunk sometimes, but I'm not stupid." Adam chuckled, taking another step forward. "But right now, I'm as sober as ever."

_Geoff, get out of there! He's gonna kill you! I have to do something..._

"What do you want, Adam?" Geoff asked accusingly.

"What do I want? Gee, I can only think of one thing I've wanted for the past few years now." Adam grew a wicked smile only a mad man could have as he said something that struck fear through my heart.

"I want revenge on my wife. I want to kill the kids."

* * *

><p><strong>Geoff's POV<strong>

"I want revenge on my wife. I want to kill the kids."

"WHAT?" I yelled disbelivingly. I think my jaw actually dropped.

"B-but, you're their d-dad! How could you kill y-your o-own kids, bra? W-what's your d-deal?" I said, stuttering like crazy. I stutter when I get nervous, but this was about Bridgette's father _killing her!_ Bridgette! _MY Bridgette!_ The one and only love of my hectic, pratying life! And he's her _father_! I was beyond nervous. I was scared out of my wits.

Adam chuckled knowingly again (I hate it when he chuckles.) and took another step towards me, making me step back even further, stumbling slightly but never taking my eyes off of the sick man in front of me.

"Silly, stupid boy. They never told you? I'm not their real father." Adam sneered, taking something out of his pocket and slinging it towards me like a frisbee. I caught it in mid-air and risked glancing down at it, then did a double-take.

It was a small picture someone might have in their pocket. In the picture I recognized a seven year-old Bridgette and a gap-toothed, three year-old Donovan. They were laying on a blanket, facing towards the camera with big, hyper smiles that only care-free children could have. The ocean sunset was behind them, casting a warm glow on the picture. Behind them sat Melanie, their mother, her head back in mid-laugh. She was sitting in a mans lap, a man with golden copper hair, bright blue eyes, close to Donovan's, and was staring at the family with a warm, tender smile.

"But... W-Who is this?" I stuttered. I gotta stop doing that!

"That's their father. Tim or Tom or somethin' like that. He went off to the Army and never came back. When I found out, I realized that this would be my chance to finally get the girl of my teenage dreams." Adam sighed, looking off into the distance with almost a genuine sad look at the thought of Mel, then turned back to me, glaring at me once more as he spoke up again.

"But those dang kids.. God, those stupid kids, got in the way! Melanie always gloated over them and spoiled them and never punished them for anything they did. She was soft on them. 'Oh, they're so much like their father!' She'd say, but I knew their father, and he was a first class jack-ass. He-"

"My father was _not _a jack-ass!" A voice called defiantly, making Adam stare around me in shock and my blood run cold.

"Bridgette, get out of here. Now." I said, turning around and facing her, then gasping at what I saw.

Bridgette had stepped out from behind a bush, Gwen's old, dusty shot-gun in her hands, and a flaming anger was thick enough to walk through around her. Duncan and DJ were standing behind the bush, their eyes wide, trying to get Bridgette to hide again.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss spoiled princess now." Adam sneered, and I jumped, turning around to face him as he stepped towards us.

"Come to save the rugrat, huh?"

"I've come to s-stop you." She said, barely holding back the stutter. But Adam had heard it, and he knew that Bridgette wasn't as confident as she looked.

"Come now, we can talk this out. All I want is for you to get out of my hair. Permenantly." Adam snarled, shoving past me towards Bridgette. Bridgette raised the shot-gun at Adam's face, making him stop in his tracks.

"Now, you wouldn't shoot me, would you? I don't think you'd hurt a flower."

Bridgette's voice shook as she lifted the gun higher, steadying her aim.

"I swear I'll do it. I'm not afraid to."

"Bridge-" I said, but got cut off by her.

"No, Geoff, I got this."

"But Bri-"

"Shut up, Geoff!"

Shut up I did, because the next thing I heard was a "LOOK OUT GEOFF!", and was tackled at my knees, falling forward on my face by Adam's weight, barely catching myself with my hands. Adam knocked me in the head with the pistol, and I laid there stunned, only half aware of what was happening.

I felt a sharp kick to my temple, and I'm pretty sure I yelled out in pain. Before I blacked out, I heard gun-fire, someone screaming, someone falling, and someone saying something over and over. Beth? Meth? Chef?

It only hit me before I passed out what they were really saying. Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's POV<strong>

"LOOK OUT GEOFF!" I shrieked as I saw Adam randomly tackle him from behind. Adam knocked Geoff's head with the butt of his pistol, and I tossed the shot-gun down, rushing Adam.

"No one messes with Geoff, you bastard!" I yelled.

Adam barely had time to react as I tackled him to the ground and started wrestling him, trying to pry the gun out of his hands. He had hurt me and Donovan for far too long. Shoving Geoff was going way too far for Bridgette Eareckson.

Adam grappled me under him and punched me in the face as he spat, "You're not getting the best of me, whore. I'm gonna finish you off rig-"

He was cut off by being tackled by Duncan, who continued to grapple for the pistol.

"Bridgette, run!" Duncan yelled, then grunted in pain as Adam kneed him in the stomach. "Not cool, douche bag." Duncan snarled, angrier than ever.

I stumbled to stand, then leaped two steps before accidentally kicking/tripping over Geoff's head. I fell to the ground in a wince of pain in my wrist, then turned around to Geoff.

He was barely awake, his eyes fluttering from the sudden accidental kick in the face. I knelt towards him, then gasped as I heard Duncan yell in pain and looked up to see his own pocket knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"Duncan!" I yelled. Bad move. Adam looked in my direction as I stoof up to help Duncan, and I noticed too late that he had pointed the still possessed pistol at my face.

Time seemed to slow down. The gun shot from Adam's pistol, Duncan's futile attempt to knock his aim off, a very loud shot that was followed by a hole in Adam's arm. Then, a sharp pain in my shoulder blade blossomed, and I fell backwards from the impact. Duncan had nudged Adam just enough that the bullet missed my head and heart, but clipping my left shoulder.

I landed on the ground, blinded by pain, and looked up to see Adam's retreating form through the forest.

"No..." I mumbled as I watched him. "Adam... He's getting... Away..."

My vision blurred as I noticed Duncan laying not too far from me, grasping the knife in his shoulder, and wrenching it out, followed by a dull scream of pain. I saw DJ holding the shot-gun, trembling at all the blood and at what he had just done. I saw the others herding into the clearing, with police officers in tow, and Donovan came running towards me. And last but not least, my eye landed on Geoff. He was as still and as silent as a rock, seemingly as dead as a door-nail.

"Geoff." I whispered, giving into the black abyss that teased and taunted at my consiousness, wanted to take me away. _Adam won't fine me here. _I thought mildly, staring faintly at Donovan's tear-streaked face as he yelled for help.

"Geoff..."

_Geoff..._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. Dun. DUNNNNNNNNNNN! :O What'll happen next? Find out tomorrow or so :D<strong>

**... Oddly enough, I was listening to the DDR version of Bumble Bee while writing from Geoff's POV until the end. Lol. I honestly don't get my thinking. Anyway, I wanna give a big thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed so far, so here goes:**

**TDI Charlie Brown, Cottontop, MaJorReader619, bunnies43, xxxxcoogixxxx, Iluvpurpleandblack99, Alex, Ferretess, Finch98, susie, warriorcatsfan17, UltimateGamer47, XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX, and the other two Anonymous reviewers!**

**Thanks SO MUCH you guys! You all are what keep me going with this story :) Special thanks to my friend Ryan, who's been my bestest friend, who I share all my inside jokes with, and who's been eagerly badgering me every other day in Spanish class for updates :) Thanks Ry, love you bro!**

**So, yeah, I have a pretty good idea on how to end this story and how to get there, but I'm almost thinking of a sequel type thing... Your thoughts? Feedback is UBER APPRECIATED! Please review, share it with fellow Total Drama fans, or even your friends who are in for a sadistic, fluffy, decent-ish story. Well, going to bed now! Thanks again you guys! I love you all! :) 3**

**~ Mik Mik**


	10. Chapter 10 Don, Nurse Talley & Bridgette

**Hey guys :) Writing this while skyping with two of the biggest guy pervs ever :P Haha. Ewan and Brandon, you guys amuse me. *facepalm* Lol. Anyway, it's FREEZING outside (duh, it's winter :P) so I'm gonna force myself to write this chapter.**

*****P.S. DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL OR END IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO? REVIEW IF YOUR IDEAS AND FEEDBACK! THANKS SO MUCH!*****

**~ Mik Mik**

* * *

><p><strong>Donovan's POV<strong>

"ADAMS HERE! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" I screamed as I ran into the entryway of the hallway, nearly bumping into Bridgette. Bridgette looked anxious and scared, but I was surprised that she wasn't doubting me at all.

Geoff leaped off of the couch, beating DJ, Duncan, and Trent, who was armed with Gwen's old shot-gun, to the door, where they all sprinted out, heading towards the backyard, where they knew the bathroom window faced.

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled, running towards the door. Gwen and Leshawna tried to block her, but she shoved through their arms like the Red Rover champion and ran after the boys.

"Bridgette!" I yelled, trying to run after my sister. Unfortunately for me, I was never any good at Red Rover, and Gwen alone held me back as I tried to break free.

"Bridgette! Come back! BRIDGETTE!" I yelled over and over, finally falling on the ground in defeat, sobbing as Gwen held me.

_Not Bridgette. He can't kill her. She's all I have left. Oh god, don't let Adam kill her!_

After a minute, I sniffed and got up, flopping down on the couch next to Gwen. Courtney was still freaked out, staring out the window for any sign of her boyfriend or closest friends. Cody had his arm around Beth. Leshawna paced around for a few seconds, then whirled towards Gwen.

"Where's your phone?" She asked frantically.

"Right here. Wh-"

Leshawna snatched Gwen's phone out of her hand, and but her off before she protested.

"We gotta do something!" Leshawna snapped, dialing 911 and heading into the kitchen for silence.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" Beth asked Cody, leaning against his shoulder.

"I don't know, Beth, But I'm sure they'll be okay. They got a shot-gun and Duncan. They'll be fine.." Cody said with fake optimism. Courtney started at the mention of Duncan, then stared back towards the window, looking for any sign of the police or her friends.

I had my arms on my knees, looking down at nothing in particular. I couldn't stop thinking about Bridgette. The last time we had been apart, other than one of us staying at a friends house, was when Bridgette ran away when she was thirteen, way after Adam had started abusing us. She was gone for the whole weekend, up until school that Monday, where she met me at the bus stop. She's never told me where she went, but I thought she never would've come back if it weren't for me.

Leshawna came back in the room to tell us the police were on their way. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few long minutes, each of us lost in our own tormented thoughts.

Gwen put her arm around me, staring at my face to determine how I was feeling. I must've looked as torn and anxious as I felt, because all she did was squeeze my shoulders and hold me close. I didn't mind. Gwen was one of mine and Bridgette's only friends. She was one of the only people we could trust.

"They're here." Courtney exclaimed, jumping up and heading towards the door.

"Who? Bridgette?" I asked in hope.

"No. The police. Come on!" Leshawna said, running after Courtney. I leaped up, following them with Gwen, Cody, and Beth.

The police were there, along with an ambulance. We met with a detective, Detective Beckett, and decided that we would fill in the details later.

"If that man's as dangerous as you said, we won't have much time if he gets violent." Detecitve Beckett said, already heading towards the woods.

"He is." I said, following her.

"You must be Donovan Eareckson." She stated, glancing at me while we jogged, followed closely by the rest of the teens, a small party of police, and three male nurses from the ambulance.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, focusing ahead of me for any sign of Bridgette. Detective Beckett stared at me for a minute longer, then jumped slightly and turned forward as she heard a far off scream.

"Bridgette!" I yelled, running. Detective Beckett motioned her crew to pull their guns out for a precaution, then ran forward to catch up with me.

"Trent!" Gwen gasped as she saw her boyfriend sagging against a tree, shuddering and shaking next to a pile of popcorn-y yellow puke. Gwen ran ahead of us and crouched down beside him, putting an arm around him.

"Take him back to the ambulance to get him hydrated. You can get him there by yourself, right?" Detective Beckett asked as she slowed to a jog. Gwen nodded.

"You guys hurry. Make sure they're safe." Gwen said. Detective Beckett nodded, jumping slightly again at the sound of Duncan's yell of pain.

"Duncan." Courtney whispered, her eyes wide. "No..."

"Come on!" I yelled, running ahead of everyone. Courtney shook her head and was hot on my heels, as were everyone else, then put on a burst of speed as I heard one gunshot, followed by a scream from Bridgette and another gunshot.

_Bridgette! Please be okay! Oh God...BRIDGETTE!_

We finally made it to a clearing when Duncan yelled in pain again. He was lying on the other side, a bloodied knife in his hands, matching his bleeding shoulder. DJ was standing not too far from us, the shot-gun in his hands, a very shocked and sick look on his face. I glanced up and saw Adam retreating through the forest, holding his right arm in pain.

"After him!" Detective Beckett ordered her squad, and the four of them rushed through the forest, quickly catching up with Adam and tackling him down, handcuffing him.

As Courtney shoved past me, I saw Geoff lying face down on the ground, not moving at all. Next to him, I saw Bridgette, her left shoulder bleeding, her arm out towards Geoff.

"Bridgette!" I screamed, sprinting over to her and sliding on my knees, scuffing my jeans and cutting my shins. I knelt down to cradle her head as I heard her feebly muttering 'Geoff.' over and over.

"Bridgette! It's gonna be okay, Bridgette! SOMEONE HELP MY SISTER!" I yelled, sobbing. "I've lost Dad and Mom already. I'm NOT gonna loose you too, Bridge!"

Detective Beckett and a male nurse ran over to me with a fold out stretcher. They laid it down and put Bridgette safely on it, having me put pressure on her wounded shoulder so she didn't bleed as much.

Courtney and one of the male nurses were over by Duncan, examining his knife wound, cleaning it out, patching it up, and persuading him to come to the hospital. Cody, Beth, and a police officer were coaxing DJ to calm down. He was hyperventalating and was sagging against a tree. Shooting and injuring someone, even someone as nasty as Adam, had finally taken it's toll on the nature-loving guy. Two policemen were leading a hand-cuffed and still fighting Adam down the path ahead of us towards the police car, while the last police man and male nurse had Geoff on a stretcher, carrying him to the ambulance along behind us.

I kept looking down at Bridgette's face, and was reminded of how Mom looked while she was in her coffin.

_Please let this not be the last time I see Bridgette. She's gotta live. She's gotta be okay. I don't know what I'll do without her. Bridgette..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

The next few hours were a blur for everyone. Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan were taken to the hospital.

Geoff was revived after his concussion and put in a bed next to Bridgette, who had needed surgery to patch up her shoulder. The bullet had gotten stuck in the muscle, so surgery was the only way to get it out.

Duncan toughed it up like a man, although he whimpered some, and got it stitched while he was awake. Courtney chuckled at Duncan's weak attempt to buff up.

DJ, Gwen, Cody, Beth, Leshawna, Donovan, even Owen were all called down to the police station with Detective Beckett for questioning. Donovan's questioning took about an hour, where he recalled everything about Adam, from the time he had met him until seeing him in the bathroom window. Everyone else's questioning only took about 10 minutes.

Adam was locked up in jail that day, and a trial for attempted murder and child abuse would be initated soon. He kept cursing Bridgette and Donovan, even in his isolated cell at the station, up until he was questioned, where he locked his lips and refused to reveal anything.

Geoff was released from the hospital later that day, as was Duncan, but Geoff remained at Bridgette's side until her surgery, where paced in the hall for hours until her recovery, along with Donovan, who sat against the wall, biting his nails habitually, boring a mental hole into the surgery room doors with his blue-green eyes.

Geoff and Donovan never left Bridgette's side, taking turns watching her as one went to the bathroom, eat, or sleep. At night, Donovan used the bed next to Bridgette's as Geoff snoozed in a chair fitfully by her bedside, his hand covering hers, never once letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse Talley's POV<strong>

I checked my clipboard once more, leaving the room that held Jeffrey, who had a severe case of pneumonia, and smiled as I saw the next name on the list. Bridgette Eareckson. I sighed as I headed towards her room.

When she and her two friends had been whisked into the hospital with the police yesterday morning, I knew something different was happening, what with all the blood and the hush-hush of the doctors and nurses that had reported being at the scene.

I only heard bits and snippets, but apparently a man had abused his daughter, Bridgette, and her brother, Donovan, after their mother died a few years ago. Bridgette's friend, probably boyfriend, Geoffrey Lewis, had run after her father after he threatened to kill them. Some of their other friends went too, and Bridgette was shot in the shoulder and had broken her wrist, Geoffrey had a minor concussion and minor bruising, and Duncan, a scary, punk looking fellow, had a stab wound in his shoulder from his own knife.

I checked myself in a mirror in the hallway, checking my frizzy, brown hair was in check, and tried not to seem as fat as I really was, before putting on a smile and stepping into Bridgette's room.

Bridgette had woken up earlier today. She was confused at first when she awoke, then said one thing to her brother.

"Adam?" She whispered. I assumed that was her father.

"They got him, Bridge. He's done." Her brother said with a smile and a small laugh.

Bridgette's eyes widened in shock, then lit up as she laughed. She winced as her shoulder was jostled by her laughter. Geoffrey, or Geoff as I heard Bridgette call him, laughed too. Then Bridgette winced in pain again as her shoulder wound opened up, causing me to send Geoff and her brother out of the room.

But, as I stepped in the room now, Geoff was sitting on the bed, behind Bridgette, his arms wrapped carefully under had arms and around her waist. Bridgette was leaned back against Geoff's shoulder, watching the movie on T.V. with half-lidded eyes.

They both jumped as I walked in, the both of them blushing madly, but not bothering to move.

"Hello, love-birds." I teased. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry!" Bridgette's brother yelled from the corner of the room. I chuckled at his comment.

"Well, the lunch in the cafe is open now. Head on down there before the good stuff is gone."

"What good stuff?" He mumbled as he hopped up and headed towards the door.

"Donovan, manners." Bridgette chided from her bed, sounding like a mother. Donovan playfully rolled his eyes at his sister and headed out of the door. After a few moments of laughter, I returned to my original question.

"So, Bridgette, how are you feeling?"

"Better than after surgery. Kinda loopy like I haven't eaten for a day."

"You haven't eaten for a day. More like two actually, other than that popcorn." Geoff chimed in, leaning around Bridgette's head to stare at her.

"Oh... That makes sense." Bridgette chuckled.

"Do you want me to bring you some food?" I chimed, feeling like I was intruding on their flirty moment.

"Yes, please." Bridgette said as her stomach growled in agreement. I smiled and turned towards the door. I had my hand on the door knob, when it turned on it's own, and an intern opened the door, holding a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"For me? You shouldn't have!" I joked, taking the flowers. "Are these for Bridgette?"

"Yes ma'am." The intern mumbled, looking down shyly.

"Hey, I'll give her these. Can you go get Bridgette some food from the cafeteria for me?"

"Alright...''

I sighed at the shy girl, then went back in the room.

"Uhm, you DO know that we're people, not bunnies, right Talley?" Bridgette joked as she gestured at the flowers.

"An intern went to get your food. These are for you. I think there's a card in there."

Bridgette took the flowers and sniffed them, smiling at their sweet scent.  
>()<p>

Geoff took the flowers from her gently as she pulled out the card and opened it. Her smile instantly turned into a frown, and her eyes darkened. Then she glared up at me and snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's POV<strong>

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I whispered meanacingly, glaring at the card, then up at Nurse Talley.

"Excuse me?" Talley asked shocked.

"Who's sick joke was this?" I yelled, throwing the card down with my bad arm, opening the wound.

"Bridge-"

"GET OUT!" I roared.

"Bridgette! Calm down, babe." Geoff tried to soothe me, but then I started to cry.

"Let me handle her." Geoff reassured the puzzled nurse.

"But her shoulder-"

"It'll only take a minute. Trust me. I got this."

The nurse reluctantly shrugged, then headed out the door, not exactly closing it all the way. Geoff climbed out from behind me to grab the card that I'd thrown on the ground. The outside was nothing special, just my name on it, but the opening is what threw us off.

_I hope your shoulder injury heals soon. I'll be praying. - Dad_

"Dad?" He questioned, looking up at Me.

"Someones trying t-to play a joke on me a-and it i-isn't f-funny! T-They're trying to s-scare me into thinking it's A-Adam. W-Who d-do they th-think they a-are?" I hiccupped, sniffling.

"I don't know. Some sick bastard probably. I'm sorry, babe." Geoff said, walking over to her and hugging her good side gently. When I pulled back, I realized I had some blood on my hand.

"Your shoulder. We better patch that up." He chided, calling Nurse Talley into the room, who then shooed Geoff out.

"I'm so sorry, hun. I didn't know that was gonna happen. It won't happen again, trust me." She assured me.

"O-Okay." I sniffed, letting her undo my bandages and clean up the blood. When she was done, Geoff came back and sat next to me, holding my hand.

"I love you, Bridgette." He whispered, rubbing his thumb along the top of my hand as _Tangled, _my secret pleasure and favorite movie, came on the T.V..

"I love you too." I whispered back, squeezing his hand gently as I drifted off to sleep, pondering who could've sent that letter. Heather? Alejandro? Chris McClean? Who knows. I sure don't.

As I fell asleep, I felt a glimpse of a memory, one of me, Donovan, Mom, and Dad, my _real _dad, on the beach, swimming and playing and having a picnik. A tear slid down my face as I thought about my parents.

_Mom. Dad. Wherever you guys are, I hope you make sure karma bites Adam in the butt..._

I smiled as I drifted off, thinking of all the ways Adam was going to be punished for hurting me and Donovan, and how he would never hurt us again. It was finally over. We were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it (because I'm finishing and posting this at 3 am) :P I NEED FEEDBACK! Should I end it in the next few chapters or extend it to another series? Also, if I DO make another series, what should it be called? (I was thinking Concrete Devils or Steel Devils, but what do YOU think?) Make sure to VOTE ON MY PROFILE! Thanks so much guys!<br>~ Mik Mik**


	11. Chapter 11 Bridgette

**Hey guys! Hope you had a happy new year! This is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! :O But not to worry, there WILL be a cliffhanger epilogue, followed with ANOTHER SEQUEL! Almost everyone wanted a sequel, so I'm brainstorming ideas for it now :) Will have the last two chapters up today, and, most likely, the epilogue will also. Thank you ALL for sticking with me so long, and I hope you enjoy the happy conclusion of Concrete Angels! :) 3**

**~ Mik Mik**

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's POV<strong>

I sighed as I turned over once again in the uncomfortable hospital bed. My shoulder wound had almost healed, but it still hurt when I moved it. The doctors said it may never be the same. That scared me, and I asked them if I would ever be able to surf again.

"Not to worry. It'll heal up over time. A few more months on the painkillers should do the job, as long as you don't try to lift heavy things or do something to strain your arm too much." My doctor, Dr. Harriman, told me earlier this morning while he was checking on me.

I glanced at the clock that barely said 11:00 am, and gave another exasperated, long sigh.

School had started back three days after the incident in the forest. Duncan's knife wound had healed faster than expected, and he went back to school on the third day. Geoff was reluctant to leave me, trying to convince the school and his parents to send our schoolwork to the hospital, but since Geoff was completely fine, save for a few bruises, they made him come to school. It was the second week of school, and I was _still _ stuck in this stupid, boring place.

Donovan also had to go back to school, under the teachers very watchful eye, as they had to be informed about Donovan's condition with Adam and his abuse. Don didn't want to leave me either, but he had to go too, and now I was stuck here in the hospital, alone, staring blankly at my Algaebra 3 and Spanish 2 homework, along with prompts of two or three papers I still had to write and turn in.

_Jeez, high school really sucks. _I thought to myself as I put the school-work on my bed-side table. I dozed off for awhile after that, only waking up once as Nurse Talley came to change my bandages and check on me. I woke up around 3:30, and tried to straighten up my hair before Geoff and Donovan got there. Our school got out around 3:20, and it took them about 20 minutes to get to the hospital.

But they never came. Ten minutes passed. Then half and hour. Then an hour. I started getting worried. They'd never left me alone for so long when they were out of school. I tried texting Gwen, but she said she was busy getting stuff for a party and couldn't talk.

_A party. Gee, this really DOES suck. I can't even go to a stinkin' party._

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud and flopped back onto my pillows, suddenly angry and upset. I tried to watch T.V., but quickly gave up. I tried texting Geoff and Donovan, but they didn't answer either.

_What if Adam- No! No! He's in jail! He_ couldn't _hurt them!... Could he?_

I dozed off fitfully once again - laying in bed all day makes you really tired - until I heard a knock on the door around 6 pm. Nurse Talley poked her head in, a wide grin on her face.

"What's up, Talley?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"You have some people here to see you." She giggled, waving for the visitors to come inside. What I saw blew me away.

Geoff came in, dressed in a nice, almost dressy polo shirt and jeans, carrying a bouquet of tiger lilies and smiling wide from under his wide-brimmed cowboy hat. He would probably still be wearing that thing at his own wedding. Donovan followed next, carrying a wrapped box tied with a ribbon. Gwen came in, holding a giant cookie-cake box, and Trent came after, carrying a butt-load of balloons. Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Leshawna, Cody, Beth, Owen, and pretty much everyone from the Total Drama shows, excluding Alejandro, Chef, and Chris.

It was amazing how everyone fit into the room, but they managed and find places for the cookie-cake, the few small boxes, the flowers, and themselves. Geoff made his way over to me and sat on my bed. He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips, smiling his signature, childish grin.

"Surprise!" He yelled, laughing.

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" I asked, astonished.

"We're here to have a poker tournament. What do you think?" Noah sarcastically said, not holding a book to hide his nose in for once.

"Shut up, book-worm." Leshawna joked, laughing as she "lightly bumped" into Noah's side, sending him a few feet across the room.

"Told you I was getting stuff for a party." Gwen teased as she came and sat on the other side of my bed while the others mingled. Donovan came and sat at the foot, smiling like I hadn't seen him smile in years.

"Now that the party people are here, and the party girl's here, and now that the party stuff is here, let's throw a party!" Geoff whooped. Everyone cheered, and Nurse Talley slid out of the room, not wanting to stick out at the teen's 'Get Well' party for Bridgette. Someone brought out an iPod dock and iPod out from somewhere and started blaring some LMFAO song that everyone seemed to love. I chatted with the people who came over to my bed, laughing and joking and thanking them for caring about me enough to come.

Heather slinked over shyly and stood awkwardly by my bed. I waited for her to talk first, and when she did, I was surprised at the sincerity in her voice.

"I'm.. I'm sorry about what happened. With your step-dad and everything. I had no idea..." She looked down guiltily. "I mean, I don't really like you all that much - no offense," She added as I cocked an eyebrow at her. "but I wouldn't have wished this on you. Or anyone really. I know how it feels to be... Um, I'm just.. I'm... Well, like, I mean..." She slowed down and trailed off at the end, but I knew what she was trying to say.

"Thanks, Heather." I smiled, patting her arm. She looked up at me, gave me a weak smile, then jumped as her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked in disgust as she saw who the caller was.

"It's Al. Gotta go. Bye, Bridgette." Heather said as she answered her phone, harshly whispering as she stalked out of the room in a heated arguement with her "boyfriend".

"What was that about?" Geoff asked as he came back to sit by me. He had been mingling with everyone as I talked, keeping up the tunes and making sure everyone was having a good time.

"Heather was saying she was sorry, but the Devil called and she left." I said, grimicing in distaste at the thought of Alejandro.

Geoff patted my hand and gave me a smile. He hated Alejandro too, but for a different reason than I did.

"Who's idea was this, anyway?" I quickly asked, eager to change the subject.

"Who do you think?" Geoff winked at me, coming up and sitting next to me on the bed.

"By the way," He added. "if you were a pirate, would you put your parrot on this shoulder?" He tapped the shoulder closest to him. "Or this one?" He stretched his arm around me to tap my other shoulder. I laughed at his cheesey pick-up line and snuggled up next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

The party was at a high for awhile until Nurse Talley came in about two hours later to give us a thirty minute warning to leave. Everyone groaned, but eventually, one by one, everyone came over to me and talked for a minute, then left. By nine, everyone had gone except Donovan and Geoff. And me. Duh.

"Man, I haven't thrown a party like _that _since school got out!" Geoff exclaimed, flopping down on a chair next to my bed.

"Not even the bonfire we had down at the beach?" I joked, as only three other people had shown up, and Geoff forgot his lighter, so we pretty much just went home.

"Okay, maybe that's a close second." Geoff laughed.

Donovan was in the corner, leaning against the wall on the floor, dead asleep, as he hadn't gotten much sleep since I got in the hospital.

I heard Nurse Talley about to come in - the door had opened a crack - when she stopped and started talking to someone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are closed, and altough her condition is better than it was, she still can't see too many people." Talley argued at the visitor. That's when I became on my guard, as did Geoff.

"Don't think I didn't see all those kids flood out the lobby earlier, talking about 'what a sick party for Bridgette that was!'." The man argued back. His voice was vaguely familiar, like from a dream or an old movie, but I couldn't figure out from where.

"Sir, I think you should leave." Talley argued, stepping away from the door.

"No, please! Let me see her! Just once, and I won't bother you again if Bridgette doesn't want to see me." The man begged.

_"How does he know my name?" _ I whispered to Geoff. He shugged, then turned back towards the door as it opened, and Nurse Talley's nervous face popped in.

"Bridgette, there's a man here to see you." She said, looking puzzled and worried.

"Is it another officer?" I asked. I couldn't think of anyone else it could be, besides a distant relative or, I don't know, Gwen's mom or something.

"No, he says he's not. Are you up for one more visitor?" She asked.

"Tell him to go aw-"

"Geoff!" I cut him off.

"What if it's Adam, or a hired assassin? Or Chris McClean? Or-"

"Geoff." I said, staring at him. My calm stare startled him out of his rant. After a moment, he asked if I was sure.

"I can handle it. Adam's in jail, Chris is.. Well, Chris, and it's probably just another friend or something." I smiled at Geoff reassuringly. "Send him in." I said to Nurse Talley, and she backed out of the room with a nod.

"Bridgette, do you need me to stay here? I can kick someones butt if I have too." Geoff whispered, staring at me.

"It's probably alright. Just stay, just in-" I started, then cut off as I saw the visitor enter the room.

He was tall, about 6'5, with copper brown hair that was faintly highlighted with silver streaks. He looked as if he had been through more than he should have for a man his age. He was sunburned, but still tan in most places that I could see. After that, more stand out-ish details came to my mind, like the Navy uniform he wore, or not having a left arm from the elbow, or where his elbow would be, down. His eyes were a blue color, a cerulean almost like the ocean, that were wide in shock and had almost an eager look.

The man opened his mouth to say something, then closed again as he looked over and saw Donovan as he stirred in his sleep. His eyes widened even further, then he looked straight at me, and I instantly knew who this man was.

"Bridgette...?" The man whispered, standing awkwardly beside the door. My eyes teared up, and I sat up from my lounging position, staring at the man I had been longing to see for almost eight years.

"...Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>He's not dead! :D If you remember Chapter 8, Tom, their father, was "missing in action" while in the Navy (re-read that chapter for more details, if ya' don't remember). I'm writing the next chapter and epilogue right after this, so stay tuned! :D<br>~ Mik Mik**


	12. Chapter 12 Nobody

**Just posted chapter 11, so here's the last chapter until the epilogue! :) Thanks again SO MUCH for sticking with me through all of this you guys! It means the WORLD to me having so many people enjoy my feeble attempts at writing! The sequel may take awhile to be written, but there WILL be a sequel! Please enjoy the final chapter of Concrete Angels! :D  
>~ Mik Mik<strong>

**Nobody's POV**

* * *

><p>Bridgette Eareckson started disbelievingly at her father, Tom Eareckson, standing at the doorway to her hospital bedroom. Tom stared back, not sure what to do or say to his daugher.<p>

"Bridgette...?" Tom feebly said, although he knew it was her. She looked exactly like her mother. He was afraid his daughter wouldn't recognize him, as he had been gone for almost eight and a half years.

But he needn't have worried. With a choked up whiseper, Bridgette replied.

"...Dad?" She asked disbelievingly. She didn't think her father was dead when we was first missing in action, but, in time, her mother persuaded her that he wouldn't be coming back. She had secretly always believed he was alive, but didn't truly believe it until he walked inside the room.

Geoffrey Lewis, Bridgette's boyfriend, sat stunned next to Bridgette, looking back and forth between her and her father.

"Wait, what?" Geoff stuttered, his mind trying to comprehend what was happening.

"But, we thought you were... And Adam was... But the picture..." He sputtered, then closed his mouth, trying to think of something that wasn't stupid to say.

Tom didn't take his eyes off his daughter, nor her eyes left him, until he walked slowly towards the opposite side of the bed. Bridgette watched as he finally reached her bedside and knelt down beside her.

"Bridgette." He whispered again, choking up. Bridgette let one tear slide down her cheek, then flung her arms around her father in a bear hug, ignoring the throb of pain in her injured shoulder. Tom held her close and cried also, burying his face into his daughters beautiful hair.

Geoff sat there for a few minutes, happily but awkwardly, staring at their tearful embrace, when he heard a yawn from the other side of the room. The two hugging heard it too, and Tom stood and turned to see Donovan, his son, staring sleepily over at him.

Donovan Eareckson, very tall for his age of almost 12, had the same identical blue eyes as his father, and his golden blonde hair was slowly turning the same copper brown. He scrubbed his eyes from his nap, then gasped as he stared at the man by his sisters bed with tear-streaks running down his cheeks.

"Donny..." Tom said, stepping towards the boy. Donovan gave the man a blank stare, then his eyes widened as he stared at Bridgette.

"It's him." Bridgette confirmed, smiling.

Donovan looked Tom once again, then jumped up and leaped into his awaiting arms.

"Daddy!" Donovan cried over and over again, sobbing as he clutched his father. He had one faint memory of Tom, as he was only three when he left, but he remembered enough to know that this man was his father, not Adam.

The two started crying again, and Bridgette eased herself out of her bed to join in their embrace. Geoff wiped a stray tear from his eyes, then stood up and walked out of the room, standing awkwardly by the door.

Bridgette's nurse, Nurse Talley, came to stand beside him after looking in the door.

"Is that their real father?" She questioned. When Geoff nodded, she smiled and leaned against the wall.

"I knew that their real father would come back. And that he wouldn't have been the one to abuse them so much over the years. I remember their mother, Melanie, and she wouldn't have married someone who could've done that. I think that's part of the reason she declined Adam's proposal."

"Whoa, what? Adam proposed to her?" Geoff gasped, staring at her.

"Yep. But she refused, saying that he needed to clean up his act before she would come let him live with her and her kids." She sadly stared back into the room. "If only she hadn't died. They grew up without a proper mother, and father, really. I feel bad for them missing out on so much of their childhood."

After a few moments of contemplating, Geoff asked a question that he had been wondering since he was twelve.

"What happened to Mel, anyway? Bridgette never told me how she..."

"Well, from what I've heard that the police released, it was a car accident, but my theory is this: Adam had something to do with it. I don't know if it was murder or not, but I'd bet you my job that that fiend had something to do with it."

Geoff stared in shock at the nurse, then turned back to the door as Bridgette walked over.

"He's gonna tell us what happened." She told them, gesturing to shut the door.

"Alright. Just buzz me if you need me." Talley smiled as she walked away down the hall. Geoff followed after her, but then Bridgette called out to him, and he turned around.

"Hey, you have a right to know too."

"Nah. I mean, you should probably have some alone time with your dad and everything. I mean, that's more family stuff-"

"You _are _family Geoff. To me."

They smiled at each other, then Geoff came back to the room, pecking Bridgette lightly on the cheek as he slid back in the room. Bridgette blushed a deep red as she closed the door, then came back to sit on her bed. Donovan took a seat at the foot, Tom on one chair on one side of the bed, and Geoff on the other side.

"Oh, Geoff, this is T- Dad." Bridgette stuttered, still trying to get used to saying dad. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Geoff."

Tom reached over the bed to shake Geoff's hand, smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Geoff." He said. To Geoff, Tom's voice reminded him of one of the big country singers, just without the accent. It was deep and warm, and Geoff guessed that this man could be nasty when he wanted to be.

"Bridgette here says that you helped stop Adam." Tom continued. "I appreciate you looking out for them while I've been... Gone... I remember you from before I left though. You and Bridgette were always playing and messing around. We could barely keep you two apart." Tom chuckled, then stopped and gave him a stern look. "You _have _stopped sleeping at each other's houses, right?"

"Of course, uh, sir!" Geoff stuttered, not wanting to lie about the times he'd snuck into Bridgette's room at night. Tom laughed at his flustered look, then became more serious.

"But seriously, I thank you for taking care of Bridgette and Donovan after Mel-" Tom cut himself off, then shook his head slightly.

"Where have you been, Dad?" Donovan sniffed, staring at Tom with hurt. "Why didn't you come back for us? Why didn't you help us?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Now, before I start, you all remember how I left to do service in the Navy, correct?" The three teens nodded, and Tom continued.

"Alright. Well, here's what happened..."

**(I based Tom's story off of Marcus Luttrell's, a Navy Seal of Operation Redwing. Read Marcus's book, ****Lone Survivor****, to know more! It's a great book. For copyright reasons, THIS IS NOT MINE! Tom's story is Marcus Luttrells! I know it's not mine, so no flaming for this please!)**

Tom told a very long story about his operation, with his team. They were to capture a high ranking Taliban leader responsible for killings in eastern Afghanistan and the the Hindu-Kush Mountains. His team was made up of four members, including himself.

While they were undercover in hiding, three goat herders stumbled upon their hiding spot, and Tom's team detained them, but eventually let them go, not wanting to be criminally charged back in the U.S..

"When we let them go, it immediately gave away our position, and within an hour, we were ambushed by about 100 to 150 enemy Taliban fighters. We fought for over two hours, running and shooting at the same time, and believe me, running partially backwards through the mountains is _not fun._"

Tom's team had killed an amount of the Taliban's, but Tom's three team-members were eventually killed.

"I barely survived myself. I was blown off a cliff with an RPG, and had to walk and crawl 11 kilos, or 7 miles, to the nearest town. That RPG is how I lost my arm. But, luckily, before he died, Murphy had gotten to higher ground to call for back-up with a transmitter. He was a brave man, and I'll never forget him."

After being blown off a cliff, Tom saw the MH-47 Chinook helicopter arriving, responding to Murphy's distress call. But all of the sixteen back-up members in the helicopter were killed when the helicopter was shot down by another RPG right when they got close to the battle.

"It was horrible, seeing salvation so close, to see it shot down like my commrads were. I was the only survivor of our SEAL team, and when I finally made it to Sabray, a Pashtun village, the tribesmen were friendly, and they helped me heal until the nearest US base came to rescue me. One of the elders walked nearly twenty miles to that base, just for me! The US forces finally came six days later, but I was beginning to think that the old man had died. But he rode in the chopper back with the rescuers, and I finally got a decent meal!"

The teens laughed slightly at his small attempt at a joke, then quickly quieted as Tom finished the rest of his story.

Tom returned to the U.S. a year later, and wrote a book about his journey. He seperated from the navy another year later, and was granted temporary medical retirement. He was arrested right before a speech at a bar for assult following an arguement in a bar.

"It was crazy. It sure helped me loosen up during the speech though, because I told them about the bar incident before. Man it was crazy. But before that, when I got home and was recuperating, I got a little yellow lab puppy, which I named DASY, after the nick-names of the men in my team. One day, though, four guys came up at my house at 1 am and killed DASY. I got them to court back in November, and they were found guilty, thank God. I was a mess for awhile."

"Why didn't you come home right away?" Donovan snapped, glaring at him. "Mom didn't die until December 2006, and you could've come kept us from Adam! You could've stopped this whole mess from happening! You came home in 2006, didn't you? Why did-"

"Donovan! Stop!" Bridgette scolded. Tom was sitting there in shock, staring at his children. Geoff was twidling his thumbs, listening, but feeling very awkward. Tom put his hand on Donovan's arm, and he looked at his father accusingly, waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to, but i was still recuperating, and I didn't officially leave the Navy until the end of 2007. Then DASY got shot and I got caught up in all of that, so I just stayed at a temporary house the SEALS gave me to rehabilitate in. And, honestly, I was scared."

"But you fought off, like, a hundred people! And crawled 7 miles to get help! And saw a bunch of your friends die! How would you be scared to come home?" Donovan complained.

"I wasn't scared of _coming _home, gosh I wanted to come home and see you guys so bad, but I was afraid that Mel had forgotten me. And she had, apparentally, when I found out she was cheating on me with Adam-"

"I knew it! I told her not to cheat on you, because you'd come back one day!" Bridgette gasped in delight, then frowned in confusion. "But that George guy told us you were missing in action.."

"George? George who?"

"The old dude! With the kinda bald hair, and he was fat and short, and..." Bridgette trailed off at her father's confused face. "He... He said he was part of the Navy... He said he was general or something..."

"There's no one named George in my branch of the Navy, Bridgette." Tom said, staring at her disbelievingly.

"But, he came and told us you were missing in action, so Mom eventually started dating Adam an-"

"He told you I was missing in action? Okay, sure I was for awhile while I crawled from the battle site to the village, but then the US found me. They said they couldn't find my arm, or my dogtags-"

"But that guy said that he found it! He gave mom your ring and dogtags and I have them at home in my jewelry box..."

Bridgette trailed off, and they all sat in a stunned silence, realizing that someone had scammed them.

"Well, whoever it is probably didn't like me all that much. My guess is that he survived the helicopter crash, found my stuff, and brought it home to fake my death. I wondered why they kept me in Afganhistan longer than I should've been..." Tom said, shaking his head. He glanced up at his children and look them both in the eye.

"I love you guys. I've thought about you everyday since I've left. I kept writing letters, but by your faces I take you didn't get them. I'm so sorry I was gone so long, and that Adam became an abusive, drunken bastard. But I'm home now, and he's in jail, and as long as i'm breathing and kicking, I'll never let him lay a hand on you again."

"And that's a promise." Tom smiled as he gathered his children in a group hug, then drew back. "Enough about me, I want to know about you guys. Your friends, your school, your favorite things, everything. I feel like I've been so distant from you guys."

"Uh, you kinda have, Dad." Donovan joked, and they all chuckled.

"Hey, it's almost 11, so I better head home." Geoff said, standing up and stretching his legs.

"Okay. Coming back tomorrow?" Bridgette asked.

"Duh." Geoff made a funny face, then laughed.

"Nice seeing you again, Geoff." Tom said as he stood up to shake Geoff's hand too. "Thank you again. Really."

"Hey, it's nothing. Bridgette's everything to me, and so is Donovan, just not in the same way. No offense bro." Geoff chucked as he lightly punched Donovan on the shoulder. Tom laughed and gave Geoff a pat on the shoulder.

"Night Donovan. Good night, sir. Night, Bridge." Geoff called to everyone as he headed for the door.

"Night, Geoff!" They called as he left. When he was gone, Donovan yawned a mighty yawn, and Bridgette chuckled at her little brother.

"Yawn is right. It's late. You have school tomorrow." She chided.

"Oh come on, Bridgette! Dad's back! Surely we can't take _one _Friday off of school to hang with him?" Donovan pleaded, making fake puppy dog eyes.

"Get some sleep, first. I'll tell you in the morning."

Donovan stood up and yawned once again, then turned around to someone lightly kicking the door. Nurse Talley nudged the door with her foot, and Donovan came to help her open it all the way, as her hands were full with two roll out sleeping bags.

"Here's some stuff to sleep on, you boys." She said from behind the sleeping bags blocking her face. Donovan took one, tossed it to Tom, then took the other one. Talley nodded at him in thanks, and scurried out the door with a call from her walkie talkie.

Donovan laid out his sleeping bag by the door, then hugged Bridgette and Tom, curling up under the warm sleeping bag and drifting to sleep fast.

Tom unwrapped his sleeping bag by the window, coming back to sit and talk to Bridgette as soon as he was done. He took his daughter's hand and stared at her.

"I missed you, Daddy." Bridgette whispered, tears filling her eyes once again.

"I missed you too, my little Surfer Girl." Tom whispered back, using her childhood nick-name.

"I love you." She whispered, smiling at her dad.

"I love you more. More than you can imagine." Tom said as he kissed her on the forehead and went to lay down. Bridgette turned off the lamp and drifted off to sleep quickly, leaving Tom alone in the waking world.

Tom stared out the window, pondering and in awe of the days events. Then he pulled out a small, wallet-sized picture out of his breast-pocket. It was the same picture Adam had showed Geoff in the forest, with Donovan and Bridgette, smiling and laughing on the beach, and Melanie, sitting on Tom's lap, she laughing while he looked at his family lovingly.

"Mel... I'm so sorry." Tom whispered, running his callused finger-tips over the picture and letting a lone tear fall upon it. After staring at it for a few minutes, he placed it back in his pocket and drifted to sleep, having wonderful, happy dream, of Bridgette and Donovan playing and running on the beach, while he and Melanie surfed together, skimming the water like it was a part of them, holding hands while they rode the waves and smiling, as if nothing could ever take them apart...

* * *

><p>The next few days were a blur. Donovan and Bridgette caught up with their father's past few years as he did the same for them. Donovan went to school, and two weeks later, Bridgette was able to go back to school in a sling.<p>

Tom stayed at their house, surveying the wreck Adam had created and scowling at all the beer and blood stains that were there. He cleaned the house while his children were at school, then went with them to places that they loved, mainly the beach, but sometimes newer places that he didn't know of, like _Froyoz_, a frozen yogurt shop, or the _Barns & Noble _book store... But mainly the beach.

Bridgette's shoulder eventually healed, and she no longer felt any pain when she normally did things. She couldn't surf yet, though, because the swimming messed with her shoulder.

Geoff still came to see Bridgette everyday. He helped Tom clean the house as well, and they talked about many things, mainly Bridgette and Donovan, but other things as well.

_I never thought I would be questioned for suitable dating material while cleaning the toilets. _Geoff thought as he answered yet another question of his hobbys while Tom cleaned the sink beside him.

The Earecksons had to go to court one day, for Adam's trial, where he was found guilty and was to spend 15 years in prison for child abuse. Bridgette tried to complain, but Tom held her back, saying that there was no way to argue about it any longer.

Tom legally got custody over his children, and they moved into a nicer house a year later, which happened to be right across the street from Geoff's house and a block or two away from Gwen's.

After they got settled in their new house, the Earecksons took a trip one snowy, December day, with a flower bouquet and a small box. When they got to their destination, Tom stepped out of the car as Bridgette and Donovan led him through the cemetary to Melanie's gravestone.

Tom's shoulder-length hair swirled around his face, his eyes dark as he knelt down at his wife's grave with the small box in hand. He fingered the engraving, then ran his hands over the small indent where a picture would go beside the words. He had gotten the memorial stone done a week or so ago, and the gray marble shone in the sunset light, and glistened in the indention for the picture.

Bridgette and Donovan kneeled on both sides of their dad, waiting for him.

When Tom stirred, he opened the small box, taking out a round picture with Melanie's picture on it, with her smiling and laughing, looking as the beautiful woman everyone had known her as.

Tom laid it down in the place where it was supposed to lay, then gently pressed it down until it fit inside.

"Mel..." Tom whispered, running his hands over her picture. He did that for a few minutes, and then Donovan started to sniff, trying not to cry. Tom looked over at his 13 year old son and put his arm around him, pulling him close as he grabbed Bridgette, now 17, with his other arm.

They knelt there in silence, save for Donovan's sniffing, then Bridgette, stood up, followed by the others.

"Hey, come on. Mom wouldn't like it if we sat here on our butts all day. Let's go to The Shady Shack and get a burger." Bridgette joked, trying to ease the tension.

"Sounds good. Go start the car." Tom handed her the keys, and she and Donovan started to walk away, when Donovan turned as he noticed their father wasn't following them.

"Dad?" Donovan questioned, but Bridgette shushed him quietly and led him towards the car, giving their dad a few moments alone.

Tom looked down at the memorial once again, letting a few small tears flow down his frozen, flushed face.

"Melanie, wherever you are, I won't let anything happen to our kids again." He said into the wind. "I love you, Mel." He whispered. He started as he caught a whisp of gold hair out of the corner of his eye, but it vanished as soon as he turned. Sighing, he laid the flowers, a few stargazer lillies, by the grave, then stood upp and shivered at the cold, heading back to the car and hopping in.

* * *

><p>As they drove off, a lone woman stood by a tree, close to where Tom had just been. She seemed to flicker and float, but you could tell she had long, golden hair, olive green eyes, and a wide, almost sad smile as she watched her family drive away.<p>

She flitted over to the grave, kneeling down to smell her favorite flowers, then stood up as the last flicker of the tail-lights of the Eareckson car drove away.

"I love you too, Tom." Melanie whispered, staring after her family and knowing that they were in good hands now. "I love you all..."

Melanie closed her eyes and faded away into the whirling, white snow, finally at peace.

* * *

><p>In the car, Bridgette thought she saw a faint outline of a person behind a tree next to her mother's grave. She was about to honk, when Tom turned towards it, and it vanished. Blinking her eyes, Bridgette blamed her fitful sleep as her hollucinations, and watched as her dad hopped back into the car, putting it in gear and driving off.<p>

Bridgette stared out the window, then closed her eyes and sighed, thinking.

_This is the happiest I've felt in a long time. I bet Mom is happy too._

_I love you, Mom._ She thought as she stared back out the window. They passed a few graves, and a particular one caught her eye.

It was a small grave, but there was a concrete statue of an angel standing guard over it, not shaded from the weather like it normally was when the leaves on the tree beside it were there. The concrete angel looked an awful lot like her mother, with long hair and a tender, up-turned face.

_I could be a concrete angel, too._ She pondered. _Considering what Donovan and I've gone through, we're pretty tough._

_"You look like an angel, Bridgette. I don't wanna see you cry." She could remember a early teenage Geoff telling her when she stepped on a crab at the beach that had pinched her littliest toe._

Bridgette smiled at the thought of Geoff calling her an angel, then, as she thought of the concrete angel statue, she thought of that Martina McBride song that she had heard once.

"Hey, Bridge, you sure you want some of the Shady Shack burgers today? It's pretty cold. Why don't we go to McDonald's or something." Tom asked from the front seat, looking in the rear-view mirror at his daughter.

"That's fine." Bridgette said, smiling at her dad.

"What?" She laughed as he didn't look away.

"It's nothing. I love you." Tom smiled, looking back to the road.

"I love you too, Dad." Bridgette smiled again as she looked out the window humming the new song that was stuck in her head.

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, in a world, that she can't rise above... But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place, where she's loved..._

_Concrete Angel..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! :D (I fail, since I couldn't think of a better way to end this.) But thanks for sticking around until the final conclusion of Concrete Angels!<strong>

**I love you all and hope you stick around for _ Devils! (don't have a first name of it. I was thinking Concrete, Steel, or Iron Devils, but what do YOU think? Please vote on the polls on my profile!**

**Thank you again so much, and stay tuned today for the epilogue!**

**~ Mik Mik**


	13. Epilogue Adam

**Here's the epilogue! It's pretty short, but hope you like it!**

**Adam's POV (omg :O)**

* * *

><p>The click click of the stone bouncing off the ceiling into was the only sound occupying the empty, solitude prison cell. I tossed the stone back into the air and caught it once again. It was a habit he had gained in his first year of prison, and it hadn't broken off yet.<p>

There was a buzz, and the prison door to my prison cell. A large guard, taller than my 6'1, stood there, waiting to usher me to the cafeteria. I let him handcuff me and lead me into the cafeteria. I got my tray of grub and sauntered to a back table, occupied by two people.

The guard that was following me took off my handcuffs and shoved me away, walking towards the wall where he could see everybody, but mainly me. I glared at him, but walked silently over to the table with the two other prisoners there.

The first one, a rough man with shaggy black hair and many scars and bruises, sat in the corner by the wall, listening to the other, a woman with unkept, frizzy red hair and almost a mad light to her green eyes, rant about something.

I dropped my plate next to the woman, and she immediately stopped talking.

"Well hello, handsome. What brings you to this corner of the mess hall?" The woman said in a flirty tone. The man merely looked up and nodded at me. I nodded back to him, then looked at the woman.

"Are you Katarina?" I asked gruffly, ignoring her flirt.

"I could be. Who wants to know?" She winked, giving my a sly smile.

"It's her." The man mumbled from next to her.

"Jayce!" The girl, Katarina, exclaimed, smacking his muscular arm. "Didn't you see I was trying to make him guess!" She huffed.

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot. Now, what do you want, newbie?" Jayce glanced at me with a deadly glare, and I faltered for a split instant.

"I need to get out of here. I have some... Unfinished business that I need to attend to."

"What will you pay for it?" Katarina skeptically asked.

"Your freedom. Yours too, Jayce, if you both can help me."

Their eyes lit up as they wanted me to continue.

"I've talked to some guys. They say you've escaped over eight times-"

"Eleven, actually."

"Whatever. Eleven times. And that you're the woman to see about breaking out. I wasn't planning on someone else, but you look like someone we would need to help break out of this place, Jayce. I need to finish off some people, and then I'll come back. I already killed their mother, but its-"

"Wait, you want _me,_ Katarina, granddaughter of Houdini himself, to help _you, _some douche-bag that I've never met before, to break out of the highest security prison in the state _WITH_ a big hunk of lard like Jayce, _JUST _so you can kill some kids?" She rambled with a mad, wild look in her eyes. As she talked, she had gotten nose to nose with me.

I stared at her crazy expression, then glanced at Jayce.

"That means she'll do it." He said.

I smiled and shook his hand, then Katarina's.

"Then it's a pleasure doing buisness with you two. Same time tomorrow?"

"We'll be here, sweetie. Buh-bye now!" Katarina called after my retreating back.

As I was handcuffed and led back to my cell, I pondered if I could be able to trust the mad woman and the depressing man.

_If I can't, it'll cost me big time, but it's worth the risk._

I smiled an evil smile, almost identical to the woman's that I had met mere minutes before.

_You better watch out, you kids. Adam's gonna be back, and he's not gonna mess up this time._

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>

**TH**

**THE**

**THE E**

**THE EN**

**THE END**

**THE END.**

**THE END..**

**THE END...**

**THE END...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Adam's planning to bust out and kill Bridgette and Donovan! Will he succeed, or will he fail? Will he need the help of Katarina and Jayce, or will they mess him up? Will he actually break out of prison? Will I ever stop asking questions? So many questions, and NO ANSWERS!... Until next series! Tune in in the next few months for hints of Concrete Angels 2: _ Devils! (still need a name for it!) Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy the next series FROM ADAM'S POV! :D<br>~ Mik Mik**


End file.
